The Voice Of Reason
by Casey2y5
Summary: Hermione senses there some logic behind Snape's actions during her sixth year. She attempts to figure out her suspicions while helping Harry find the Horcruxes. Slightly AU after HBP. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

After listening to Harry and Ron thoroughly abuse Snape for a good half hour I realized it was easier for me to think of him neutrally. Harry, of course give what had happened between James, Sirius, and Snape was destined to hate Snape. Ron, mostly out of blind loyalty was required to hate Snape too. The man was by no mean my favorite person, especially after that tooth hexing incident in my 4th year, but I did see him as a person. A person who for whatever reason had always had Harry's best interests at heart.

Even after Snape killed Dumbledore I sensed there was some logic there, even if I couldn't quite put my finger on it yet. Time and time again he proved himself loyal to the Order and risked his life for the good of the wizarding world. Curiosity got the best of me. I needed to understand the enigma of Severus Snape. But first I had to dislodge the idea the boys had that we weren't going back to Hogwarts for our 7th year.

"Harry has it occurred to you that staying at Hogwarts may be best? That finishing your education may be advantageous?"

"Do you honestly think I want to leave? Hogwarts is the only home I've known, Hermione, but the Horcruxes have to be the main priority." I had been prepared for this argument, and had spent many, many hours thinking of a counter-argument to it.

"You haven't a clue where to start searching. Go back to school, let us do some research. Think in the comfort of castle. Besides odds are there's a Horcrux hidden somewhere in that castle. All we have to do is think of where it might be."

"I suppose there is no point in aimlessly wandering the countryside looking for something I can't find. What about Snape, though?" I knew the boy; well man now really, would see sense. None of us had been too keen on the original plan.

"I suspect he'll go back to teaching Potions. Slughorn wasn't going to stay, and there's no one who can prove he actually murdered Dumbledore. Besides with the Ministry under Voldemort's control I don't think much'll happen. I wonder who will be teaching Transfiguration now though?

"What'd'ya mean?"

"Oh honestly. Will you never read Hogwarts, A History? McGonagall will be Headmistress now wont she?"

"Right." Ron was slightly easier to convince; he was willing to go along with whatever the plan was apparently. It wasn't that Ron didn't have the potential to be great, it's just he was good at chess, he saw the bigger picture, and has some trouble with split second decisions; anyway he was always being overshadowed by someone.

At any rate we were on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st for the final time, and I was more than ready to put operation Solve Severus Snape into effect. Snape was in essence a school-yard bully. It was really. I'd just show him no fear.

" 'Mione you with us?" It was Ron.

"What? Yeah. Just lost in thought."

"What Horcrux do you think is in the school?"

"Well, Gryffindor's sword is his only known relic and we know R.A.B. has Slytherin's locket. So it's something of Hufflepuff's or Ravenclaw's. I don't see Voldemort hiding something in the school that didn't belong to one of the founders."

"So we're looking for something of Ravenclaw's then," said Harry. Honestly, if we were relying on him to save the world then I may as well go jump off the Astronomy tower now.

"Not necessarily, mate. You-Know-Who is a half-blood. Hufflepuff's sympathy may have interested him when he was younger." Ron to the rescue. Ron seeing sense. It was a nice change really.

"Ron's right, Harry. We could be looking for either. Or both." Harry sank low in his seat. It really was asking too much of a 17 year old boy. I could tell the stress was getting to him, and his temper had been getting shorter and shorter since he had ended with Ginny. I did try to do what I could to help, but it really was up to Harry, and there wasn't a thing I could do to change that. I turned to watch the countryside speed by, and to contemplate my plan.

Snape hated civility. A simple "Good evening, Professor," would be plenty to get me detention for a week. It would also cost Gryffindor about fifty house points, but I'd found the point system frivolous and easily manipulated after Dumbledore's stunt with the House Cup my first year.

The Welcoming Feast was as always enjoyable as always, as well as a touch to boisterous. Neville had made it through another summer relatively unscathed. Lavender was shooting daggers in my direction. Where she had got the idea I had tried to steal Ron from her I hadn't a clue. Sure Ron was plenty attractive, and fairly intelligent to boot; he just wasn't my style. I noticed Snape getting up to leave.

I waited a few moments before saying, "I'm exhausted from the train. I want to make sure I have everything in order for tomorrow before I turn in.

"Thought you wanted to know who'd be teaching Transfiguration," remarked Harry.

"Let me know in the morning?"

"Sure thing." I scurried out of the Great Hall before any of the teachers could notice me, and ran smack into the man I was looking for.

"Oh sorry, sorry Professor. Didn't see you there."

"I had deduced as much, Miss Granger. Why were you running from the feast in such an unceremonious manner?"

"Lon-long trips make feel a bit ill, Professor. I thought I was going to be sick you see, and I wanted to rest up before classes commence tomorrow."

"I take it the feeling of nausea has passed?"

"Yes, sir."

"Detention tomorrow night for behaving in a manner ill-fitting of the Gryffindor's resident know-it-all. The dungeons at 7 o'clock sharp. Be prompt."

"Yes, sir." I tried my best to look abashed, but I was quite the happy the first phase of my mission had been accomplished with such ease. I raced to the dorms to document the next step, and prepare for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

The first day back brought me hope that coming back for my N.E.W.T. year would be worth it. My reputation as a know-it-all was really quite well deserved. Before I could even properly sit down at lunch I was bombarded with questions.

"Where were you at breakfast?"

"I overslept. Had to rush to class." It really wasn't a lie. I had overslept by a whole thirty seconds and then had gotten lost in my thoughts until I realized I only had five minutes to get to Arithmancy.

"Sure you did," was Ron's predictable response.

"Anyway, what's the new Transfiguration teacher called?"

"Her name is Sontra-"

"And she's a right bitch," Ginny had joined us; "I just had her. She makes McGonagall look warm and fuzzy."

"Worse than Umbridge?"

"No one could be worse than that hag," Ron interjected.

"At least Sontra wants us to learn. She's just horrible. Thinks we all know as much as the first years."

"What about DADA?"

"Moody."

"What? How? The job is cursed."

"But Moody didn't actually teach now did he? Locked in that trunk all year." Ron really was on a roll for pointing out the most obvious things to me this year. I really should sharpen my observation skills apparently.

"It won't be so bad, I guess. At least we might learn something." All in all it didn't seem like the new teachers were too awful, and I was sure Ginny was just having a rough first day. Well, at any rate I'd find out soon. I had Sontra right after lunch. Moody was abrasive, and really not my favorite person, but he had been a skilled Auror. He knew about the Dark Arts. I was drawn from my musings when I noticed Harry had disappeared.

"Where's Harry?"

"I dunno. Didn't notice him leave." Ron was apparently, in some ways at least, as oblivious as I was today.

"We should get to class. Harry's probably already there," Ginny said, as she rose, "Good luck with Sontra."

"Yeah." Ron and I set off towards Transfiguration.

"Where do you think Harry got to?" Ron asked when we got to class and there was no sign of him. I didn't know where Harry was, but I had a pretty good idea of _why_ he was there.

"I think he misses Ginny, and he wasn't planning on coming back and seeing her every day. He's been tasked with something nearly impossible, by a man who told him nothing. He's still mourning Sirius, and probably blames himself for Sirius' death and Dumbledore's as well. It's his N.E.W.T year, and he has to cope with saving the Wizarding world. I don't know where he is, but I expect he's gone to think."

"Fair enough, but he really ought to be here soon." It appeared that Ron's emotional range had increased from that of a teaspoon in the past few years.

"He wouldn't miss class." I was sure he wouldn't, but after five minutes I was beginning to doubt my words. Class would be starting any second, and Harry was still nowhere to be found.

"Think he's ok?"

"No reason not to." The door opened, and Harry strode in looking harried.

"There you are!"

"Harry, we were getting worried."

"Sorry, 'Mione Just got caught up I guess." Just then the door flew open. A woman with steel grey hair entered. Her entrance had been nowhere near as dramatic as Snape's had been our first year, but the room seemed to chill her presence nonetheless. She moved slowly to the front of the room, before turning to face the class.

"Welcome to your second year of N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration. This year you can expect not only rigorous review of the past six years but also to perfect human Transfiguration, and the Transfiguration of large objects. Until you can prove to me otherwise I will assume you have not paid attention, and know as much as my first years." Ginny hadn't been kidding. Well, she'd soon find out that I certainly knew more the average student. Her standards were certainly higher than McGonagall's and that really was saying something. She was copying down the basic rules of Transfiguration onto the board, and I began to doodle absently on my parchment. I realized much too late that she was hovering over me.

"Ten points, Miss Granger. In the future pay attention. You really don't know it all." In an instant I was seeing red and bit my tongue so hard I tasted blood.

"Professor I've known Hermione since the first day at Hogwarts, and this is the only time I've seen her attention waver. As the brightest witch our age, as well as the most organized, I'm sure she found the review of first year material rather dull, as she reviews all her notes before the start of term."

"Harry," I hissed. He would never learn to bite his tongue. He would waster valuable time taunting Voldemort when he could be killing him. We really would have to have a talk about that at some point.

"Hush, Miss Granger. Let Mr. Potter continue. He is after all a celebrity." She was deliberately taunting him now, trying to elicit a response.

"I was merely saying Professor, that Hermione usually pays attention." I had never known Harry to back down from a taunt like that. Perhaps he knew she was just trying to get a rise from him, or perhaps that last comment had reminded him a bit too much of people's assumptions during our first year.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it appears you temper's reputation is not deserved. Now that the interruption has passed… Basic Transfiguration is simple. It requires little magically skill. Even Muggles have been known to unintentionally Vanish small objects." Sontra had been deliberately trying to provoke him. I quit doodling for the rest of the lesson, but allowed my mind to wander again until we were dismissed.

"No worries, Hermione. Everyone is entitled to the occasional daydream. Besides you'll more than make up the points later," Dean Thomas said, as Harry, Ron, and I turned towards the dungeons.

AN: Snape will be back next chapter, I promise. Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. **

After last night's encounter with Snape I was braced for worse than usual acerbic comments but when we entered the Potions dungeon we were greeted with an unusual sight- a calm Snape, sitting at his desk, grading papers. He looked unusually pale and drawn as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep. It set a rather hopeful tone, not only for today's lesson, but also for my detention after dinner.

As the class settled in he looked up from the essay he was grading and I nearly gasped at what I saw. The damage was subtle, but if one was observant, it was unmistakable, and I expected a rasp when he spoke, rather than his usual smooth coolness. Once again though the man managed to surprise me.

"This year will have a focus on how ingredients interact with one another, as well as after the holidays, an interest in magicked potions. I assure you that even the most adept among you will be challenged by the curriculum. Now who can tell me the purpose of magicked potions?" My hand shot into the air before I could stop it. Snape surveyed the rest of the room, before warily conceding I was the only one who knew the answer.

"Very well then, Miss Granger."

"Sir, charmed potions are inherently stronger than the average potion because of the extra magic imbued in them."

"For the most part, correct. However potions are never charmed. There will be no foolish wand-waving here. Magicked potions require wandless magic, and are among the most difficult bits of N.E.W.T. magic you will attempt in any subject. They require complex spells that will drain your magic. There is a reason Potions is your last class of the day." Wandless magic was insanely difficult. I had tried some simple spells last year, and they had drained my magic so impossibly it had taken me days to fully recover. I was glad I'd have some more time to practice before we started magicked potions in earnest. I was concerned about learning how ingredients interacted; it was something we had been studying off and on for years.

Finally at the end of class, with yet another essay on the Draught of Living Death due next week, and with the minimum amount of points taken from Gryffindor we set off for the common room.

"Two feet! And on the first day back!"

"It's N.E.W.T. year Ronald! What did you expect? Spell pronunciation?"

"I never once ended up with a water buffalo on my chest thank you very much."

"Ah well I think I'll be grabbing an early bite before my detention."

"You are really are a piece of work sometimes 'Mione. Run head long into Snape and then lie about it."

"I really doubt he knew I was lying." I had come clean to the boys about what I had told Snape. Of course, no one knew my true motivations. I knew Snape was on our side. Of that I had no doubt, but it was the _why_ that I didn't understand. In this war one didn't simply switch sides without a very, very good reason. Most had made their decision during the first war. For how long had Snape been a spy? Why had he become a spy? It was these thoughts, and the lack of obvious answers that permeated my thoughts during the time it took me to get upstairs. The resounding, painful thunk of my book bag being dropped on my bed yanked me out of my reverie, and I went to the lavatory to splash cool water on my face, and changed into jeans.

"Best of luck," Harry and Ron called, as I left the common room.

"Don't wait up." Oh, this was not how I wanted to start the year. Detentions with Snape were always horrible. I would never earn his trust if I kept making him angry. His trust would be quite difficult to earn from what I did understand of his past. A horrible, unnatural chill shot through me. I looked behind me to see the Grey Lady floating there indignantly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and-"

"Fear not, young one. All those among the living get lost in thought." She turned and glided off towards the Ravenclaw Tower. The ghosts hated being walked through. Forgiveness was certainly in the air today. Perhaps the detention wouldn't be so bad. After all Snape's mood was unusually calm today.

I heard clanging as I approached the dungeon. I really hoped that Peeves wasn't making a mess of things, mainly because I would be the one tasked with cleaning that mess up. Upon approaching the door I heard grunts of anger. This detention would be as horrible as I imagined, if not worse. I neither wanted to interrupt this tirade, nor did I want to anger him further by being late. I summoned all my courage, and knocked on the dungeon door.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. It's been written for about a week, but real life happened. Chapter four will be up Wednesday at the latest!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns HP. Not me. **

"Enter." I tentatively forced open the heavy oak door. I wasn't surprised to see the classroom in shambles, but what I was surprised by was Snape sitting on the ground, sobbing. Snape was strong, the ultimate, well actor apparently.

"Professor, is everything all right?" Well, obviously it wasn't, but I wasn't sure what else to say when the formidable Potions master was sitting on the floor in tears.

"Miss Granger, get out." It was a split second decision, and if I was lucky, I would live long enough to regret it.

"No sir. Someone has to clean up this mess. I recommend you go take a hot shower, and then go to bed. You looked exhausted today." He obviously needed someone to take care of him, just this once, and it appeared that fate deemed that that person should be me. I was also all too aware that he was a very private man, and would already resent me for seeing this, just for the few minutes I had been there.

"What did you tell me?"

"To go get some rest. You obviously need it, and I am more than capable of cleaning this up."

For a split second I thought he was going to hit me, and then he said, "Very well. I will expect you back here tomorrow night so you may serve your proper detention. And kindly do not mention this, ah, incident to anyone."

"Of course." He disappeared out a side door, and I set about repairing the cauldrons he had broken, and managed to leave the room cleaner than it had been this afternoon. I stalked back to the common room in a bit of temper, certain I had ruined my one chance at getting inside Snape's head. When I stormed in the room Harry looked up in alarm.

"I thought you had detention. What happened?"

"Snape was feeling a bit indisposed. It was moved up to tomorrow night."

"Ah well, I've been doing a bit of research. Did you know there's only a handful of ways a Horcrux can be destroyed?"

"I'm sure I'd have discovered it eventually." Researching was my job in the Golden Trio. Harry seemed to be taking on a whole new load of responsibility. Maybe it was just insecurity, but I really didn't want to be replaced.

"Yes, but basilisk venom is one of the surefire ways that's safe. Don't you find it to be a giant coincidence that we happen to have a large stock of basilisk fangs just underneath us?"

"Harry, the venom in those will probably have dried out by now."

"I don't know. I was going to go see how long it lasts actually. I'm starting to understand why you're always in the library. One things just sort of leads to another." I really was panicking now, and trying very hard to not let it show.

"I'll, I'll take care of it."

"It's fine. I've got it. You have other things on your mind." He gave me a knowing look. Oh, I swear if Harry though I was in love there was something wrong with the world.

"You know what? I'm off to bed. Let me know when you need me again."

"'Mione wait. If you really-"I wrenched my arm from his grasp, and went up to the dorm, where I knew he wouldn't be able to follow. I was inexplicably losing my temper, and putting even more pressure on him, but really I couldn't help it. If he didn't know me well enough to know that I could handle anything than he really needed to get to know reality. After third year, with working with the Time Turner all year, I thought I had finally earned his respect, but apparently I was wrong. Tomorrow would be better. At the very least there wouldn't be Sontra in my day, and Snape would be back to his usual snarky self. As for Harry, I would apologize for overreacting tomorrow, when I actually meant it. Really, I didn't know what had just gotten into me. It was illogical really.

**A/N: Two chapters up in one day. I had someone ask me why they were back at Hogwarts. I would just like to remind everyone that this story is AU, and everything that I have changed has been changed for a reason. I won't promise brownies if you R/R, but a response will happen. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: For cripes sake I don't Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling came up with the genius that is the Wizarding World! I just play with it.**

I had a lot to think about I realized when I woke up the next morning. The first I thought was that I had been unforgivably rude to Harry last night. The second was that if every encounter with Snape was going to leave me that emotionally unbalanced then I'd be wise to call the whole things off. No, no, I'd leave that decision for tonight, after my detention. I was glad I didn't have Potions today, and felt bad for anyone who did. Being caught, in tears, by a student was bound to make Snape's mood even fouler than usual.

One decision I already had made, however, was that I owed Harry a rather large, profuse apology. I had acted completely irrationally; not at all like my usual self. As for Harry thinking I was in love with someone, well that's an idea that came from nowhere. As I did nearly every morning I blessed the Hogwarts uniform that saved me so much time. I rushed to breakfast, hoping to catch Harry before class, but found only Ron chewing moodily on piece of toast.

"Morning."

"Harry said you rowed last night."

"Yeah. I was hoping he would be here. I owe him a bit of an apology. I was so tired, and I guess I just said things I didn't really mean."

"He also said you were back early."

"Snape wasn't feeling well. Said to come tonight instead."

"Yeah. That's odd."

"Tell me about it. But he didn't look so good in class yesterday either. "

"Ah well. An ill Snape is enough to throw anyone off their game."

"Did you know Harry's been doing some research?" That was one thought from last night that haunted me. I needed reassurance that the Golden Trio would not become a Golden Duo.

"Yeah. Just on destroying the Horcruxes, I think."

"It just that, well, oh it sounds so silly, but _I_ usually do the research. And well, you guys haven't gotten sick of me have you?"

"I think he wants to figure this one out for himself, you know. He'll come around. We still need you 'Mione. Reckon we wouldn't have lived past third year without you."

"Thanks Ron. Guess I just needed to hear it."

"'S'all right. We all need to feel needed sometimes."

"You do know Harry needs you right? You can reach him when he's moody. No one else could do that. Not even Sirius." I don't know what possessed me to say it, but I felt that he needed to hear that.

"Yeah, I know. Now go find Harry. Goodness knows you'd hate to talk through History of Magic. Besides if you did, I would have no one's notes to copy."

"One of these years I won't let you copy my notes."

"Empty threat. It's our last year." Drat him for calling me on it. I wandered down through the corridors wondering where on Earth the Boy-Who-Lived had gotten to. At last I acknowledged that Harry was nowhere to be found, and at the very least he should be in History of Magic as Ron had said. When I entered the classroom, sure enough there he was.

"Harry! Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me last night. I just started talking, and I wasn't thinking and oh-"

"It's fine. It's fine. You can't be calm all the time."

"I know. It's just I was acting weird all day too, and I just didn't want you to think…"

"Think what?"

"That I had met someone."

"What? You haven't have you?"

"No, no. It's illogical."

"That you'd meet someone?"

"No that I'd think, you thought I had."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, Harry." Whew. That had been odd, actually. This whole year was a bit funny really. The rest of the day seemed to fly by, as days are apt to do when I'm dreading something. This detention was sure to be horrible. I ran smack into the man, and then by god, I caught him crying. If I was of a more devious type it really could be used as blackmail.

For the second time in as many days I knocked on the heavy oak door to the Potions dungeon.

"Enter." It was steadier, cooler than it was last night.

"Good evening." The room was just as I had left it last night.

"Good evening Miss Granger. You know why you are here. Write out 'I will watch where I am going, and will not run like a banshee.' One hundred times, and then leave."

"That's all sir?"

"It was my initial intention to have to clean the classroom, but seeing as you managed that so aptly last night…"

"Of course. I'll get right to it." I got the sense he wanted me gone as soon as possible. I set down to my task, glad that this was going to turn into a rather painless detention. I finished writing my lines in record time. I was as ready to be gone as Snape was to have me gone. I handed the paper to Snape, and got almost to the door before he spoke again.

"Miss Granger, regarding the events of last night." He seemed to be struggling for words, and had not my perceptions of the man in front of me been so imbedded I would have thought he looked vulnerable.

"Yes sir?"

"You won't mention it to anyone?"

"Never sir."

"Very well."

"Is that all sir?"

"Not unless you wish me Obliviate the image of me curled up in a ball from your memory." I had to repress the bizarre urge to laugh.

"I'll just be going then."

"Oh, and for your reference. When you attempt to practice wandless magic, focus on the magic around you, in the castle, and draw from it." Snape was helping me? There really was something wrong with the man.

"Thank you sir."

"Good night, Miss Granger."

"Good night, Professor." Perhaps Severus Snape was not as horrible of a man as everyone thought. It appeared at the very least that he did have the ability to be civil.

**A/N: Oh dear, it appears that Harry and Hermione have some things they need to work out. They'll get through it though. I will now shamelessly beg for reviews, because I would like to know what you all are thinking. More Harry/Hermione next chapter, but then things will get worked out. This is labeled as Hermione/Snape after all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter. No I am not profiting from this. J.K Rowling is the only person who gets either of the aforementioned things.**

Although I managed to get to bed, and more importantly to sleep at a decent time I was awoken by a tapping at the window at about one o'clock in the morning. When I pulled back the bed curtains to see Hedwig sitting on the window ledge, look disgruntled.

"Hey girl. What's wrong?" I took the head tilt to mean that she was delivering a note at one in the morning when she should be hunting. I carefully untied the note and gave her a good scratch before re-opening the window, and letting her fly out.

"Happy hunting!" I called out, before opening the note.

_Hermione,_

_Come to the common room, now."_

_Harry_

Something was going on. I dressed and made sure I had my wand before running downstairs. He was sitting in his favorite armchair, staring into the fading fire.

"Hey. What's the matter?"

"Sirius came out of this same fire two years ago."

"Yes, he did."

"We sat around that window over there the night before Dumbledore's funeral, when you told me who the Half-Blood Prince is."

"Yes I remember. You looked like you were going to die when Ginny left for bed, but you knew it would be the last time you got to hold her, didn't you?"

"Yeah. That's the problem 'Mione. I love her. I still can't bear the thought of losing her, but finding the Horcruxes, and destroying them… I could die, die and ever know love." My brain was still sleep-clouded, but I intuitively knew that this was a turning point for Harry.

"It sounds like you should be having this conversation with Ginny."

"No, no I can't. Get her hopes up again. If I died, or she died because of the danger I put her in, of the danger I put you all in, just by being here, then I could never live with myself."

"Harry no one holds who you are against you. When Voldemort killed your parents, you could barely walk."

"I've already killed Sirius and Dumbledore. I don't need to add to that list."

"You didn't kill them. Bellatrix and Snape killed them. You were just there."

"I was wrong to come back."

"Harry, you don't know where to go. You've already decided there was probably a Horcrux here. You won't be able to do anything, not until you know where you're going."

"I already know where I'm going."

"Har-"

"I've already decided. You and Ron are more than capable of finding the Horcrux that's here. And we know how to destroy them now."

"Wait until Christmas. At least. Get things in order." He looked pensive. I wasn't going to let him leave. He couldn't leave.

"I'll still be here in the morning. Get some sleep." I stood up, unwilling to leave him in this state.

"Good night Harry."

It appeared that I was making the habit of having a lot to think about when I woke up in the morning. I trusted Harry implicitly, at his word. I still felt it necessary to hurry to breakfast for some reason. The only thing I knew, after years of dangerous adventures with the boys was to always, always trust my gut. The scene that met me was the same as yesterday: Ron chewing moodily on piece of toast, Harry nowhere in sight. Ron looked up at me, and I knew in the split second before he spoke.

"He's gone Hermione. Trunk and everything." He sounded hoarse, as if he had been yelling or crying. I wasn't sure which.

"I should've stayed. He asked me to come down to the common room last night."

"He wasn't keen on the idea of coming back to begin with. We should've known he wasn't going to stay, with how withdrawn he's been."

"I thought he seemed excited to come back. We'll find him Ron, we'll find him, and help him whether he wants us to or not."

"He's gone, and I don't think we can find him. Invisibility Cloak. If he doesn't want found, he won't be." We sat in tense silence for a moment, and the McGonagall started down the Hall, and made way for us.

"You two need to come with me."

**A/N: The plot has now radically changed from what I first envisioned. This was intended to be a 7****th**** year fic, but now the plot bunnies have attacked. As soon as I know what will happen next, you will. Read and Review s'il vous plait.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. End of Disclaimer.**

I calculated quickly in my head. McGonagall already knew Harry was missing. I figured Dean, Seamus, and Neville already knew, since they did share a dorm with him. At least some, if not all, of the staff already knew. It would be assumed as soon as Ron and I left the Great Hall without him what had happen, and the whole school would know before lunch that the Boy Who Lived had become the Boy Who Was Probably Still Alive.

I wasn't worried about Harry per say. He could take care of himself fairly well, but I worried that he may do something stupid. As I had told him, he has a bit of a saving people thing, and he never really stops to think his plans through. In fact, bluntly put, if Harry had thought his Ministry plan through, then Sirius would still be alive.

"Well, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, as I'm sure you're already aware Mr. Potter has decided that his presence is no longer welcome at Hogwarts. Of course, he is of age, and stopping him was not possible."

"Professor, he called me to the common room late last night. He implied he wanted to leave, but I thought I talked into staying." I felt honesty to be the policy at this point, but also felt I could no longer hold the tears in. I felt Ron put a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Miss Granger, the only one to blame for the danger Mr. Potter is in is himself. He will be found and brought back to the school."

"No, Professor." Ron had spoken.

"Excuse me Mister Weasley?"

"If Harry felt it necessary to leave then he had his reasons. Whatever he's doing it must have to be done, and done by him."

"I appreciate your fierce loyalty Mister Weasley; however it is impossible for you to understand the full gravity of the situation."

"Professor, I'm sure Ron and I are perfectly capable of understanding what's going on."

"I never said you weren't Miss Granger."

"But you said-"

"I am very well aware of what I said. Now if you'll please let me finish."

"Yes ma'am." Ron glared at me. As if he had any right to say anything to anyone about tact or prudence.

"The Order of the Phoenix has learned of a mass breakout from Azkaban. The Prophet we believe has fallen, not that it ever did us much good anyway. Harry Potter made a grave mistake leaving Hogwarts. Our fate rests in his hands, and he is unaware of the danger he is in." Although I had managed to pull myself together, I felt more tears track down my face. I had put Harry's life, and the fate of the Wizarding world on the line.

Ah, now I understood why Harry was always blaming himself. It was much easier to blame yourself for something, rather than acknowledge the blatant stupidity of others. We had suspected something like this would happen, whether or not the Ministry was fully ready to embrace the fact that Voldemort was back. Something had to be done to bring Harry back to safety, and yet there was nothing that could be done.

"We have to do something. Go after him!"

"Ron, you said it yourself, if Harry doesn't want to be found he won't, can't, be." I stood up and left McGonagall's office. Ron was more than capable of explaining that comment to her. Harry had very intentionally told me that he knew Ron and I could find and destroy the Horcrux that was at Hogwarts. He expected us to do that. He knew we would stay here. I knew that I, at least, had to stay here. If Ron chose to go after Harry, then that is what he chose.

**A/N: I don't have a lot to say about this chapter. In fact I don't particularly like it, but it does get the job done. You should boost my confidence. Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, and I am in no way profiting from this.**

I walked around the castle fitfully for a long time. I ran my hands along the rough stone walls, and enjoyed the cool air of the castle. Finally I found a quiet nook and settled in. I thought of every place Tom Riddle could have hidden something. I only managed to come up with two possible places: the Chamber of Secrets and the Room of Requirement. We couldn't get into the Chamber, not without being able to speak Parseltongue, and the only surefire way to make sure there wasn't a Horcrux in the Room of Requirement would be to systematically destroy every object in the Room where Harry had hidden his Potions book last year. There were thousands of objects in that Room. At the thought of Harry I started to cry, again. He was out there, entirely unaware he had more Death Eaters after him then he knew, and those Death Eater would stop at nothing to kill him. Eventually, the sobs did subside, but I was still too wrapped up in my thoughts to hear the soft thunk of dragon-hide boots approaching.

"Tut, tut, Miss Granger. Missing class just to enjoy the autumn sun." It was Snape, and he was goading me.

"Oh, have you not heard, Professor? My best friend has gone missing, and is in an incredible amount of danger."

"I am not a complete ignoramus, but has it occurred to you that an early death would be best not only for Harry Potter, but the rest of the Wizarding World as well?" That was it. If he wanted to get into this battle with me then we would get into this battle.

"Really Professor? I was under the impression you were on our side, but if you want Harry Potter dead then perhaps you really did murder Albus Dumbledore of your own accord." Snape looked as if he was at war with himself for a moment, as if he was debating whether or not to reveal some of the information that was so precious to me.

"Albus Dumbledore raised Potter as a pig for slaughter. I assure you that a Killing Curse cast at Harry Potter by the Dark Lord would cause no more harm to him then a paper cut would to you or me."

"And how do you know this?"

"Those who say that Albus Dumbledore trusted me implicitly would be mostly correct." Suddenly I realized I would be getting my answers today, well perhaps not all of them, but at the very least a pretty good chunk of them. Suddenly so much that had been only theory made sense to me.

"Only mostly. So you do serve more than one master."

"Only to defend those too weak to defend themselves."

"You have knowingly put your life on the line to protect Harry." This was what fascinated me most about Snape. Not why he killed Dumbledore, not why he joined the Death Eaters or why he became the Order's spy, but why he risked his life for Harry, his childhood enemy's son, time and time again.

"Come to my office Miss Granger. This is not the place for this conversation." I had never been to Snape's office before and expected to turn towards the dungeons. I was surprised to learn his office was on the fifth floor. He motioned for me to sit as he put on a tea kettle.

"Miss Granger what I am about to tell you, I tell you in the strictest confidence. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"I switched sides the night Lily and James Potter died. As soon as I heard I went to Dumbledore and said I would do anything to avenger Lily's death. You see Miss Granger, Lily Evans and I were the best of friends. Much like you and Mr. Potter in fact. Unfortunately my self-control was rather lacking in my 5th year. I was angry. I called Lily a Mudblood, not that I've ever truly believed in blood purity. She never spoke to me again." I felt an infinite amount of pity for the man in front of me. He rose to pour the tea and placed a cup in front of me before sitting down with his own cup.

"I have spent the past sixteen years serving two masters, concealing essential information from both sides, all to keep Lily's son alive. Dumbledore's death was planned between us, but knowing his intent to kill Harry, I did admittedly take a certain vindictive pleasure in killing the man."

"Why did Dumbledore want Harry dead?"

"You haven't figured that out? For the brightest witch at this school you really are rather dense." I took a moment and thought. Slowly it came together in my mind. A Horcrux was created when a wizard ripped their soul by committing murder. By the time Voldemort had killed the Potters his soul had been damaged beyond repair. Lily's charm, and Voldemort's own weakness has caused his soul to split again. It had attached itself to the nearest thing. That thing was Harry.

"Harry is a Horcrux."

"Which is why it is essential Voldemort believes he has killed Potter."

"But Harry wouldn't actually die, so long as Voldemort is the one to cast the curse."

"As you know putting a piece of your soul in another living object is extremely dangerous indeed. That is why only the creator of such a Horcrux can destroy it. Do not ask why, it is simply how it is. When Voldemort attempts to kill Potter then he will destroy the Horcrux."

"Does Voldemort know?"

"I do not believe so. However the Dark Lord does not always confide his deepest suspicions in me." It all made sense now. Harry had to die for the rest of to survive. I suspected he had left because he had figured this out. I couldn't know for sure, not until I talked to him, but Harry was going to turn himself over. Stupid, noble git.

"You will not follow him will you?"

"He has made his choice."

"You are a good friend Miss Granger. Much better than either of them will ever know."

"Thank you Professor."

"Take the day. I expect your usual though, starting tomorrow."

"Of course sir."

"This changes nothing."

"I'm sure." This changed everything, and he knew it. I didn't know how much yet though. I couldn't let Minerva McGonagall bring Harry back to the castle, and I couldn't break Snape's trust. There was still too much of a mystery there. Harry had to die, and he knew it. At least I sincerely hoped he had figured this out.

**A/N: 1.115 words for Killer Kueen. I hope she is much happier with this chapter. I know I am. Now we know why Snape does what he does. I always thought Snape being in love with Lily was preposterous, but they were friends. Snape doesn't realize that the seeds of a relationship have been planted, but Hermione does. Will Harry be brought back the castle? Will Hermione realize what the Horcrux at Howgwarts is? Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

I had considered Snape the person, but I had never considered Severus the man. Today's conversation had opened the door to potential intimacy. The thought scared me. A friendship with Snape, or Severus for that matter did not seem possible, but neither did things going back to exactly how they were seem possible. There was only one thing that was stopping me from dwelling endlessly on the subject, and that was Harry's current situation.

Now that I knew I couldn't understand why I hadn't managed to figure out that Harry was a Horcrux as soon as I had discovered what Horcruxes were and that they could inhabit a living creature. It all made perfect sense now. Harry's ability to speak Parseltongue and see so clearly into Voldemort's mind was because Voldemort was a part of Harry. I shuddered at that particular thought.

Harry had somehow managed to figure this out, and in true Harry fashion ran off to do what he thought needed to be done without thinking about the consequences. It was tempting to leave Ron to look for the Horcrux here at Hogwarts alone, and plan Harry's rescue after he was "killed" with Snape, but I couldn't do that.

At some point after classes got out, and before dinner I was wandering up to my dorm when I heard soft sobs coming up from the sixth year dorms I creaked open the door and a familiar mop of auburn hair face down upon a bed.

"Hey Ginny. What's wrong?" I said going over to her and stroking her hair.

"He just left. Not even a good-bye." I didn't hesitate to tell her what I knew.

"The night he left he said he made a mistake coming back because he loved you and was putting you in danger by being here. He's so scared of losing you, and never really knowing love."

"Really?" asked a still tearful Ginny.

"Really. He's a bit dense, but he does care. He will come back."

"I know. It's just the time between then and now."

"It seems like forever, not knowing, you know, when he'll be back."

"But it won't be, Gin, it won't be." I said that more for my own benefit. I didn't know when or if Harry was coming back to Hogwarts, but I had to say it.

"Thanks Hermione. I'm glad you, at least, told me."

"Try not be to mad at him. He thinks he's doing the right thing. He thinks he's doing the right thing, and he is, in his way."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Well, I really should get cleaned up. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yes, of course." Ginny was really a tough thing. She would make it through this, and she would play her part in the war well. It was tragic in a way. She had spent so much time wanting him, and waiting, and when they had finally gotten together they had had such a short amount of time. I knew he had every intent to come back, and try to start a proper life with her, after the war, if that was possible.

I ended up eating that night, not with Ginny, but with myself. When I returned to the common room I wasn't entirely surprised to see Ron occupying Harry's favourite chair staring into the fire, much as Harry had done last night.

"He's really gone isn't he?"

"For now he is. I think I know where the Horcrux may be."

"What?"

"Room of Requirement. You remember the Room where Harry hid his Potions book last year?"

"You think it's there?"

"It's the best hiding spot I can think of. That's where I'd put it."

"There are thousands of objects in there."

"Yes, I have thought of that. And I figure we know it belonged to a Founder, so it's not liable to an old text book or something."

"It'll still take months to go through everything though."

"Is there a reason the D.A. members can't help?"

"Uh, the fact that we're looking for a bit of You-Know-Who's soul should tidy that one up."

"What they don't know won't hurt them."

"It would be more efficient," he admitted. I could tell he was starting to come around.

"Even if only a few people showed up it would be more hands sorting through the junk."

"How will we destroy it if we find it? We can't get into the Chamber without Harry to open it." That was a valid point, and not one I had considered.

"That is a good question. Basilisk venom can't be the only way to destroy a Horcrux. And goodness knows research hasn't killed me yet." Harry had mentioned a few titles he had been looking at before he left. I would just have to hope he hadn't taken them with him.

I stood and left. I knew Ron would know where I was going, and that I'd be back either when I found something, or when the library closed, whatever came first. The smell of the library was welcome. I had hardly been in here at all this year. Even the sight of Madam Pince wasn't entirely horrible.

I knew my way around fairly well by this point and managed to locate the title that Harry had mentioned. All it said was that the object had to be damaged beyond magic repair. So dissolving it and then pouring into the dirt was a way to destroy the Horcrux, but somehow didn't seem as if it would be effective, and also seemed as if it may contaminate the drinking water. I wasn't defeated yet, because I knew there was a way to destroy them besides basilisk fangs. I just didn't know what that way was yet.

**A/N: So that's that. There's not a lot to say there. Hermione will be smart, maybe. I'm not so sure. I may not update for a while, because real life keeps happening, but I swear I won't abandon this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The genius that is the Wizarding World was created by J.K. Rowling, and I do not own it. **

I racked my brains trying to think of a viable way to destroy whatever Horcrux was at Hogwarts. Even though we had yet to find it I was wanted to be prepared when we did. The only I idea I had managed to come up with so far was dissolving the thing, but it would have to be one hell of a potion to destroy a bit of soul. I had begun to imagine what sort of ingredients I might need, and determined some sort of magic would have to be imbued in the potion for it to destroy what it needed to.

Eventually I realized that I was far beyond my skill level, and I knew I'd have to ask Snape for help. Absolutely nothing had changed in the week since we had talked. He was as cruel and as sarcastic and ever and I did not relish a trip to speak with him, especially not to discuss his involvement in a potion that would not only test his skills as a potion maker and skill as a double agent, but would also cement his loyalty to the Order.

Of course I already knew nothing could budge his loyalty, but I also knew if he agreed to this and was caught by anyone not aware of his involvement with Order he would be killed. The heavy oak door that stood between me and Potions classroom had never looked so foreboding. I rapped on it tentatively.

"Enter." Hearing that was starting to feel commonplace, almost welcome.

"Ah Miss Granger. I wondered when you'd come back." His calm exterior and open posture baffled me. I figured I would accept this at face value.

"You did sir?"

"You come to seek assistance in destroying a Horcrux I presume. Tell me your idea."

"Dissolve it sir, and then pour it out. It would be beyond magical repair that way."

"Very good. Unorthodox, yes, but there is not much that can be considered orthodox about this situation. It's so simple it may just work, but I'm sure you're also aware of the shortcomings of you plan."

"There isn't a potion strong enough to dissolve a bit of soul. It would have to be invented, and there would be no room for error."

"I see no problem then. You should be able to manage."

"I came to ask for your help sir."

"Is this the Gryffindor know-it-all admitting she doesn't know everything?" I was irked, but the comment wasn't entirely unexpected. I kept my composure.

"My experience with creating potions is quite frankly, nonexistent, and it is, from what I gather not something none can learn easily from books."

"You would of course have full access to my personal library and store cupboard." By god, this man was dense. I needed his help, as in his person in the room, not his personal library. If he wasn't trying to pull the wool over my eyes then he would be nearly as dense as Ron.

"Sir, I'm asking for your help."

"In what Miss Granger? I have offered you my full services." He really was that dense it appeared. It was a small wonder he had never married, even if a woman had been interested then he would have never noticed.

"I'm asking you to teach me about inventing potions. What I'm about to embark upon is so far above N.E.W.T. level I wouldn't even know where to start. I need your direct involvement in this project."

"You do realize the implications of what you are asking?"

"The scorn of my friends who are convinced you are a murderer, hours in a dungeon with you, your certain death if anyone finds out of your involvement, not to mention the political implications if this is discovered, and word about the Horcruxes leak out." I rattled off this list. I had thought this through, and knew exactly what I was asking of him. If had been only the Wizarding world at stake I would never have asked what I was of him, but Harry was at stake too, and there was nothing I wouldn't risk to keep Harry safe. I knew that, at least, was something Snape could understand.

"Very well, Miss Granger, since you have obviously had time to think through a potential working relationship I would like you to extend that same courtesy."

"That is a fair request, sir, especially since we have yet to find the Horcrux. Please let me know as soon as you decide."

"You have my word."

That really was the best I could hope for. If he had jumped up and down in excitement I would have been concerned for his sanity, but I hadn't expected a flat refusal either. I knew this project would fascinate him, but the problems that would arise if we were caught in conjunction with it would be devastating. Letting him think was reasonable, at least until we found the Horcrux. I knew he would say yes, and I looked forward to, hopefully, getting to know Severus the man.

**A/N: Aww, our Hermione has the beginnings of a crush. Sorry, I lied; I guess it did post in a timely manner. I'm thinking the next chapter will be in Snape's point of view, so if something seems different don't be alarmed. It'll only be for one chapter though, unless you all really love it, then I might consider making I a regular thing. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter= Not mine.**

**There is a scene of torture in this chapter that boosts this fic up to M. Please don't read if you are particularly squeamish**

-Snape POV-

The Granger girl had certainly given me something to think about. I had never considered working with someone before, well working with someone in an equal partnership at any rate. The risks were there of course, but they somehow seemed irrelevant. I was at risk of being killed every time I left the walls of Hogwarts. The only difference would be a slight rise in the chance that I would be killed in the school itself, if I chose to help her.

I had never expected to live to a ripe old age, and my dual role in the war helped to prove this theory. I knew I should stop dwelling on the Granger girl, and her proposal. I was expected at Malfoy Manor that evening, and knew as usual I would be subjected to the probe of the Dark Lord's mind as he attempted to divulge new information from the muttered going-ons at Hogwarts. It was only years of practise that would keep me focused tonight.

The Granger girl- I forced myself to think Hermione when thing of her as a potential business associate- was proposing a task that may well prove to be impossible. She was single-minded when it came to protecting Potter from himself. Even I had to admit, if only to myself, that she was exceedingly beaut- brilliant, and Potter and Weasley would have both been long dead if not for her attentiveness. She was prone to stupid mistakes however. She had successfully brewed Polyjuice Potion at the age of twelve, only to end up putting cat hair in her portion.

She needed me; if only to watch her every move. Her role to play in this war had been set the moment she had been rescued from the mountain troll that the damned Quirrell had let in. I had almost had his head for that move, and had I known what was residing in the back of his head at the time I would have actually taken it.

Dumbledore had guided my way as a spy ever since I had switched. In many ways I was glad the man was dead. When I had learned he was raising Lily's son as nothing more than a pig for slaughter any respect I had for him vanished. I was, in essence, a free agent, and I knew very well, one of the most dangerous men in this war.

So much of my adult life had been war that I wasn't sure what I do with my life if Potter defeated the Dark Lord. I could not see myself marrying or having children. I considered research. My future was as shrouded in mystery as it had been when I was seventeen, and preparing for my N.E.W.T.s. At last a burning in my left forearm told me it was time to leave for Malfoy Manor.

Even after having my Apparation license for twenty years, I was still not entirely used to the sensation. I landed outside the gates of the Manor gasping for breath. The gates swung open as soon as they registered my magical signature. Slowly I began to put up walls in my mind that the Dark Lord could neither sense nor penetrate. I wandered through the familiar halls, to the dining room, where these meeting were held.

"Welcome Severus." The body the Dark Lord had created for himself seemed to resemble a snake more and more with each passing day; he was even hissing now.

"Good evening, Master."

"I am afraid, that for you Severus, it will not be." He said this casually, twirling his wand in his fingers. I must have visibly blanched because I heard a snicker behind me.

"Scared, Severus. Surely you have nothing to hide from your Master." It was Lucius. I despised the man, but I cared for the son, and so I ignored him.

"Master, I'm afraid I do not understand."

"You have been hiding things."

"I have told you all that I know. The Order of the Phoenix is in chaos and they suspect my involvement. Not all word reaches my ears."

"I have my sources, Severus. You have been hiding things from your master."

"Probe my mind, if you will. I am hiding nothing." I was confident in my defenses. Occlumency had always been a specialty of mine.

"I will in time. However I think weakening you first will be necessary. _Crucio._" He said it calmly. I should have been expecting it. I wasn't, and did not have to brace myself. I felt my back bow, and my knees give out as I screamed. He let up on the spell for just a few seconds, barley letting me catch my breath, before casting it again, and again. I felt the skin on my break begin to separate and bleed. My legs and palms were bloodied from the stone floor.

"You will not kneel like a dog before me. Stand to face me Severus." I was shaky, but this was nothing worse than I had experienced before. I rose to my feet, and looked directly into the slit like eyes. I acknowledged him with a nod of the head.

"Are you ready Severus?"

"I always am, my Lord." I felt him reach into my mind. I knew the walls were weak, but there was nothing I could do about it."

"Ah. You are blocking me Severus."

"No, my Lord."

"I feel the walls you have put up. What do you have to hide from your master?"

"Nothing my Lord."

"Then take them down." I knew I was screwed. I could hide what I could, but my time as a spy, and possibly my life was over. I lowered the walls, keeping only as much of them up as I dared. I felt him probe my mind again. Flashes of Hermione asking for help with the Potion, seeing my in a fit of rage, and cleaning up the Potions classroom, standing in front of the Gryffindor common room waiting for Lily, Lily's face as I spewed the vile word, my mother and father fighting, breaking the branch over Lily's sister's head. All I was ashamed of laid out for the Dark Lord to see. My spy activities remained hidden, but there was enough there for me to be dismissed from service as a Death Eater.

"You have been hiding much from me."

"Yes, my Lord." There was no point in denying it, not now that he knew everything.

"_Sectumsempra." _ His wand had been aimed towards my chest, and I felt the gash.

"_Crucio_." The pain again. The bowing back, breaking skin. I couldn't hold the scream in.

"Remove the Mark." He didn't need a formal spell. The burning of the Mark became more intense. It was cut down to the muscle. The Mark was gone. I was free. I was hurt.

"Get out, cur. You are as wanted as Potter. Don't dare show your face in public again." Relying solely on adrenaline, I scarpered. As soon as I was out of the gates I gathered my wits. I Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and limped my way up to my office, hoping along the way that no wandering student would happen to see me. I located the potions I had prepared for when this happened. My hand was shaking too badly to unstopper them. When the door to my office banged open I nearly screamed in surprise. It was Hermione.

"Sir we found the Hor-"her sentence stopped short as she took in my appearance.

"Hermione, I will be helping you with that potion." It was the only thing that occurred to me to say.

"Sir what happened to you?"

"As it turns out, my services as a Death Eater are no longer warranted." Then everything went black.

**A/N: So what did you all think of Snape's POV? We'll find out what was happening at Hogwarts during this time next, though I'm sure most of you already figured it out. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Have we not established yet that it's not mine?**

-Hermione POV-

We had gotten lucky. Neville and Luna had been the only ones to answer our summons, but we had found the Horcrux; more accurately, Ron found the Horcrux. It was a tiara of sorts, and at first I didn't understand what it was. It was Luna's quiet gasp that tipped me off.

"Luna, have you seen this before?"

"No, not this specifically. It looks a bit like Ravenclaw's lost diadem though. She's wearing something remarkably similar to it in the statue of her in the common room. Of course the diadem has been missing for centuries."

"Well, Luna, I think Ron just found it," Neville breathed. Neither of them had asked very many questions when we told them we were looking for something, we just didn't know what it was. The fact we were working on behalf of Dumbledore and Harry was enough for them.

"Well, what should we do with it?" I glanced warily at Luna and Neville.

"Luna, Neville, can you leave us to talk?"

"Of course."

"Watch for nargles."

"We leave it here, where can find it," I began as soon as they had left.

"Hermione have you gone mental? I mean even though it only took five minutes to find who knows what this Room does to keep things hidden?" Ron had a fair point. I was still a bit dizzy from just how lucky we had gotten.

"Fine, we'll create a new Room for it. We and Harry should be the only people able to get in."

"And Neville."

"Why?"

"In case all three of us bite it. Someone should be able to in and destroy it." Ron was thinking today.

"I hope it doesn't come to that." We were silent for a moment, musing on the finality of that statement. We really could all die in the coming months; maybe it was time for me to start living. Finally Ron started walking to door. I was still rooted to the spot thinking of what could happen to us. He doubled back and took my hand.

"Come on 'Mione."

"Ron, can you create the Room alone?" I asked mechanically.

"Sure. Why?"

"I need to talk to Snape about how we're gonna destroy this thing."

"Oh-kay." He was confused, but I would explain later. As I made my way to his fifth floor office my joy about finding the Horcrux so and so easily grew with each step. Destroying it would be different matter altogether I knew, but it held so many possibilities. I didn't bother to knock, for once.

"Sir, we found the Hor-", my sentence was cut off. He looked as if he had been tortured. His robes were torn, and his torso was bleeding profusely, and his face was battered and swollen.

"Hermione, I will be helping you with that potion." I wondered how he could even think of that. I was amazed at his poise and focus when he must be in an unimaginable amount of pain. My heart had swelled when he used my given name. He had to be in shock. There was no other explanation.

"Sir, what happened to you?"

"At it turns out, my services as a Death Eater are no longer warranted. Then he slumped over his desk. It appeared that the loss of blood had gotten to him after all. My limited healing skills would be of no use to him. I started to sprint out of the room to find help when I noticed the small fireplace and pot of Floo powder. I had never made a Floo call before, but was sure I could manage. I tossed a pinch in.

"Headmaster's office," I yelled as I stuck only my head into the fireplace. It was a peculiar sensation. My head was spinning, but I could still feel the floor beneath me. The office came into focus, and it had a greenish hue.

"Professor! Professor McGonagall!" She came running out in her tartan dressing gown.

"Miss Granger! What on Earth? It's eleven o'clock, girl!"

"It's Professor Snape. He's been injured. Hurry!" I must have sounded nearly hysterical, but we had slumped over his desk I had thought, for the briefest moment he had died. Our fledgling friendship had somehow become an essential part of my life. If I had been paying attention I would have known I was developing a bit of a crush, but now I knew all too clearly that I did.

"Move, I'm on my way." I scampered quickly out of the fireplace, and grabbed a nearby roll of parchment, and Transfigured into a cloth. I applied pressure to the gushing wound on his chest. He was still breathing, however shallowly. The whoosh of the Floo let me know McGonagall had arrived. I didn't register the two sets of footsteps.

"Move, Miss Granger. We must get him to the Hospital Wing." It was not McGonagall that spoke, but rather Madam Pomfrey. I moved quickly, to the other side of the room, and by the time I turned around Snape was on stretcher, and was being levitated out the door. I started to follow.

"No, Miss Granger. You will stay here." Of course McGonagall would want answers. She always did, and this time I would not be able to give her all of them.

"Why on Earth were you in Severus' office?"

"I was coming to discuss some Potions research."

"At eleven o'clock?"

"Epiphanies do not keep a time table, Professor."

"True, true. I had not realized that you two were, ah, colleagues."

"Nothing of an improper nature was going on, if that's what you were inferring." I allowed some acid to seep into my tone.

"I just find it, unlikely; to learn you two were consorting on potions hitherto unknown to the magical world."

"I would just like to point out that had I not come what I had, he would be dead long before someone realized he was missing."

"Of course, of course." It was not like her to ask questions.

"May I be excuse Professor?"

"Go straight to your dorm. Do not go to the Hospital Wing. I shall let you know if there is a change in his condition, however this conversation is by no means over."

"Of course, Professor." I understood now. She didn't think I knew all that was going on. I knew know that if I was to consider Minerva McGonagall an ally, she would have to prove she trusted me. I was surprised at how tired was. I wanted to go see Snape, but Harry had taken his Invisibility Cloak when he left, and I was enough trouble as it was. I didn't need to create more for myself, by getting caught. Snape would have to wait until morning, as would alleviating McGonagall's suspensions. I needed to sleep.

**A/N: I'm not overly pleased about how they found the Horcrux, but it's been found. The Horcrux is more a catalyst to the plot than anything else. Read and Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter I own not.**

I woke up surprisingly refreshed the next morning. Then little by little the events of yesterday crept back into my brain. The first thing I remembered was finding the Horcrux. Then I remembered finding Snape. I sprung out of bed and nearly got to the common room before I realized I was still in my nightie. I returned to my room, dressed quickly, and all but sprinted to the Hospital Wing.

He looked pale when I got there. I wasn't sure if he was just sleeping or if he had yet to wake up from last night. I knew there were a lot of people to who I owed explanations, namely Ron and McGonagall but they could wait. The panic I had felt last night, the speed with which I had just rushed down here- I finally understood just how much I had grown to care for him.

"You, you saved my life." He stirred and that was the first thing he said.

"Well I wasn't about to let you die. Now rest, you've lost a lot of blood. I'll go get Madam Pomfrey."

"No, please don't. Just stay." I reluctantly sat back down and enfolded his hand in mine. It felt like the right gesture to make as he drifted back into an uneasy slumber. I sat there, and I didn't bother looking back when I heard the doors creak open. I knew who it was.

"Ah, Miss Granger. I though you said there was nothing improper going on."

"There isn't. This isn't at all what it looks like. Perhaps we can speak after breakfast?" I tried lamely. There was no point. McGonagall had me cornered. Her voice was friendly which scared me more.

"He woke up for minute. He accused me of saving his life, and then asked me to stay."

"Ah, I wonder if he even knows," McGonagall said, more to herself than to me. We sat in silence for several minutes.

She started slowly. "I have given this a lot of thought, and I say this to you woman to woman and not teacher to student."

"Yes ma'am."

"I trust you implicitly. I will take you at your word when you say you had an academic breakthrough last night. However, not once in twenty years have I seen Severus Snape ask someone to stay. There is something between the two of you. You are not unintelligent; you have, at the very least, an inkling of this. I merely advise you that Severus is not a man who trust easily, and so proceed with caution."

"Professor, there is nothing going on," I said, affronted.

"Not yet, Miss Granger, not yet. I suspect there soon will be though. As your professor however I must condemn any pre-exam canoodling between the two of you." That woman really could have taught Dumbledore a thing or two about meddling.

"Professor, I assure you-"

"Miss Granger, accept what is unfolding here as a gift. Do not deny your heart because there is a chance that the relationship would be slightly frowned upon by society; if you are happy then it should be accepted." I was completely flabbergasted. She really was insinuating that there was more than a blossoming business partnership.

I thought back, again, to how quickly I had rushed down here when I remembered that he had been injured, and realized that McGonagall had a point. I was starting to feel something more than friendship for him. I realized I had been silent for an almost rude amount of time, and was about to say something when McGonagall spoke again.

"There is however the matter of being out of bed after hours." Was I really about to be punished?

"But Prof-"

"Of course Gryffindor will gain fifty points for the saving of a life. You will serve a detention with Professor Snape as soon as he is feeling well enough."

"Yes ma'am." I knew there was no point to arguing as I had been out after hours. The points to Gryffindor weren't much of a consolation prize either. I got the feeling however that McGonagall was giving us what she imagined to be 'alone' time.

I took my leave of the Headmistress as soon as I could after the cessation of the conversation. Severus spent another week in the Hospital Wing, and then another week out of classes, in his personal chambers, I assumed. The Wednesday of the third week, a few days before Halloween, he asked to stay back after class. He waited to speak until everyone has left. Ron had lingered until I nodded that it was alright to leave. Things had been tense for a few days after I had told him that I was working with Severus on destroying the Horcrux. He wasn't happy with the idea, especially since he was still convinced Severus was a murderer, but he conceded after I accused him of acting like my father.

"Miss Granger-Hermione," he corrected himself, "We will meet for our supposed detention tonight." His use of my given name tipped me off to the true nature of this evening's activities. We would be starting the Horcrux Potion. My research on it had been minimal, but I did have a few ideas. The Peruvian Vipertooth (a particularly volatile dragon) secreted venom similar to that of a brown recluse spider, which had the power to dissolve flesh after a bite occurred. Although we weren't going for flesh it could still have a potential use in our potion. Bundimun was also potent enough to dissolve a house foundation.

I had had enough to time to come terms with my feelings for Snape. I could not pursue what would be a dead end, no matter what McGonagall thought. If against all odds, Severus chose to make a move towards initiating a relationship I would be receptive, but would not allow myself to think of risking this tenuous partnership on a crush. He was not used to working with another person, and I did not know what I was doing. I needed him to help and what we were trying doing was too valuable to risk. Harry's life was too valuable to risk, especially not for my own gratification.

I expected to see Hedwig in the Great Hall every morning carrying a note that at the very least said he was alright. I supposed he thought this was too dangerous. Destroying this Horcrux was all the more imperative because of this. Harry needed to be the last Horcrux destroyed, so that Voldemort could be killed. We were counting on Harry living long enough to face Voldemort.

**Disclaimer: First off, I would like to say sorry for how long it has been. I had the allergy attack from Hell, and then well I was lazy. Second off I got the Potions ingredients Hermione is considering from the Harry Potter Lexicon. Read and Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just take them out of the closet and play with them.**

I set off grimly for the dungeons the night of my detention. I was in a bad mood. It seemed as if I was in detention a lot this year. Add that to the fact that I wasn't sure if any of my ideas were feasible or that I didn't know how difficult it would be to be in close proximity to Snape after my realization that I was infatuated with him and I was downright surly. Worse than Harry when he was brooding.

Thinking about Harry almost set me off again as it had around 5 o'clock when hunger and a particularly difficult Ancient Runes passage had also been involved. Ron looked up from his Herbology essay to give me a sympathetic smile. I hadn't been able to tell Ron about my crush. It made me wish I had more female friends than just Ginny. She has been tense and short-tempered with everyone since Harry had left. I would have to talk to her about that soon-she knew he loved her and she was being ridiculous.

I stomped along the hallways. A few first years shrank back into the wall. The dungeons were cold and drafty; it suited my mood. I rapped on the solid oak door.

"Enter." His cool voice and the familiarity of the word helped me relax the set of my shoulders.

"Good evening, Hermione."

"If you insist, Severus."

"And the say that I am the surly one." He was in a good mood tonight and had in fact been less mordant than usual since his brush with the Death Eaters.

"Yes they do, and most of the time they'd be right." Being in his presence was surprisingly easy, and I sensed we could, perhaps, fall into a routine.

"May I offer you a cup of tea? Rumour has is it you nearly sent a first year into hysterics at dinner."

"Rumours exaggerate, but it has been a long day. A cup of tea would be welcome."

"Would you care to discuss it?" I could tell he was uncomfortable asking the question, but it was a discomfort that stemmed from an unfamiliarity of inquiring after the well-being of another person rather than any sort of disinterest.

"Oh, it was just a day where it's one little thing after another."

"I suppose you must find your peers as insufferable as I do." The statement took me off-guard. It was fairly insightful, and it was a direct compliment, or at least not as thinly veiled as the others. I decided it best of be overly cautious.

"In some ways, yes, but I think they find me more insufferable than I them."

"Ah, of course." He seemed to sense my hesitation, and pulled back accordingly.

"How have you been feeling?" Inquiring after his well-being was the only thing I could of doing. It seemed appropriate and filled the silence that wasn't quite yet comfortable.

"Fairly well. Healing has taken longer than I wished."

"If you had your way Professor than you'd have been back to work the day after you woke up."

"Hermione, please, while it's just us, use my given name. It makes it easier for me to remember we are equals here, and," Here he seemed to hesitate, "it makes it easier to think of you as a friend rather than a student." The last vestiges of my tension slipped at these words and the exquisite tea he had just poured. He, however, looked genuinely uncomfortable now.

"Thank you, Severus. I appreciate the gesture." He sat down with own cup of tea and some biscuits.

"So it appears we have been set an impossible task. Are you certain there is no other way to go about this?"

"There are actually several other ways."

"Basilisk venom is impossible to get to at the moment, and even if we could it has probably long since evaporated. Fiendfire is impossible to control." I also want to spend time with you, I added in my head hoping very much he was still unable to read minds.

"Fair point. What gave you the idea to dissolve the Horcrux?"

"It must be destroyed beyond magical repair."

"I am not an idiot Miss Gran- Hermione. Get to your point."

"Then don't interrupt. A smashed bowl can be repaired but the liquid that was in it cannot be returned to the bowl. If the Horcrux is liquefied and then spilt it cannot be magically repaired."

"Are you certain that will work with a soul?"

"Not entirely, but it's the best idea- the only idea- I have."

"Very well. Let's get to work. He rose and began to walk to an oak door at the classroom's end which I had noticed before, but had certainly never considering entering. I wondered why that was. I understood that it must lead to his private library and chambers, and must have wards up that discouraged student from entering.

"Are you coming or not Hermione? I assure there is nothing beyond this door that will bite, save myself of course." I laughed.

"I'll be sure not to mention anything I see."

"I would prefer if students did not know what was in my chambers." It surprised me how well I could read him already. He opened the door.

I was surprised by the large dog that stood up and loped over to Severus wagging his tail happily.

"Hermione, this is Charlie. Charlie meet Hermione." The dog came over to me, plopped down on his haunches, and offered his paw. I took it.

"Nice to meet you Charlie. You didn't strike me as a dog person Severus."

"Ah well, I expect you'll find out more about me in the coming weeks then I'm strictly comfortable with. Irish wolfhounds are very intelligent companions."

"I figured as much. Where shall we begin?"

"I generally find my library an excellent place to conduct relati- research." I pretended not to notice his Freudian slip. I was beginning to see his remarks as humorous rather than biting. Charlie followed us into the library and lay down in front of the fireplace, which was the only bit of wall in the room not covered in books. I took a seat in front of the fireplace. The leather of the chair matched the dark brown of the shelves within a shade or two.

"I think this shall be a commendable work space."

"I am very glad you think so. Shall we begin work?" I pulled out my notes and began outlining my ideas. He didn't seem to like Bundimun, but wholeheartedly encouraged the use of Peruvian Vipertooth venom.

"That sort of power is exactly what we need. Of course the potion would have to stew to increase the potency of the venom, but that it is a grand idea."

"Don't want it to stew for too long though. I want this thing destroyed when Harry confronts Voldemort, and we have no way of knowing when that might be."

"No more than a week." There was an unspoken question hanging in the air. I wasn't sure what it was- to me it just seemed to be an underlying current. Of course there were many questions I wanted to ask, but none of them were appropriate.

"Hermione, why do you have this irrational need to protect Potter?"

"Why did you have such an irrational need to protect Lily that you changed sides?" He looked taken aback by my bluntness.

"Point taken." He suggested a few more ingredients we might try before I realised it was nearly midnight.

"Severus, I should be getting back. I've been here nearly three hours. Ron will think you ate me."

"Yes. Shall we meet over the weekend to figure out how our base will be made?"

"Yes. I'll just tell Ron I don't want to go to Hogsmeade."

"You don't do you?"

"Oh, I'm sure the Three Broomsticks will still be there next month."

"Good night, Hermione."

"Good night Severus." I left the room feeling a sense of accomplishment. Saturday however would be very interesting indeed.

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the delay. RL keeps happening. Things will be heating up soon, and hopefully I'll have a new chapter up within a week. R/R please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

Ron has laughed when I told him I wasn't planning on going to Hogsmeade. He said he was planning on spending the day with Dean, Seamus, and Neville anyway. It seemed to me that the more time that passed since Harry left the more morose Ron seemed to get. I hoped it could at least partially be explained by the fact that he hadn't had very much time with the boys.

Ginny would also be gone to Hogsmeade this weekend with Colin Creevey. Now that he had gotten over his obsession with taking pictures of everything that blinked he had turned into a rather dashing young man. Ginny had been a fit of giggles when she told me about it, and I had been slightly worried that she was giving up on Harry. Then I remembered my determination to talk to her about her irritable behavior, and knew she wouldn't give up on Harry if her life depended on it.

"He just understands what it's like to be the odd one o u t in his family. I'm the youngest, and the only girl so I'm always on the fringe you know?"

"You've lost me, Ginny."

"You seem to think this is a date or something. I'm explaining why it's not."

"He gets you. I don't understand how is situation relates to being the youngest female in his family when he is neither. I don't care if you have male friends."

"Colin's gay, Hermione."

"Oh."

"I just didn't want you to think I was going to start going with Colin just because Harry isn't around."

"Ginny, I know you wouldn't do that, not with the way you've been moping about."

"I have not been moping."

"Yes you have, Gin. You've been snapping at everyone. I get that you miss him, but he loves you. He wouldn't have left if he didn't and we all miss him."

"Sorry. I shouldn't be taking it out on everyone else. It's not like I didn't know what I was signing up for."

"People understand why you're snappish. It's just that you're so bitter about it."

"I'll think on that."

"Well, I'm headed down to the library."

"Have fun." I did adore the library. It was a nice place to think, and I felt the need to just sit and think for a while, but everyone would be leaving for the village soon, and I wanted to maximize my work time today. I decided to forgo a few quiet moments in the library in favor of heading straight to the dungeons. I commenced our usual knock-and-enter scenario.

"Hermione, why do you always knock?"

"Partially because I don't want to intrude upon another private moment and partly because I find that little ritual comforting."

"To each their own," he muttered as he rose from his desk and crossed the room with much billowing of his cloak.

"Severus, I'm much too old to be intimidated by your billowing cloak."

"My cloak is not there to be intimidating. It is there to keep me warm in these bloody drafty dungeons." He said it so seriously, and with so much resolution that I burst out laughing."

"I'm sorry Severus," I gasped, '' It's just that you're always so serious."

"Come. Let's get to work." Charlie stood to greet us when he entered his chambers. He was so eager to greet us in fact that before I knew it I was laying on the ground getting my face licked off.

"Charlie no! Bad dog!" Severus was dragging the dog off of me. "My apologies, Hermione." He's never done that before."

"Its fine, Severus. Dogs get excited." I sat up and wiped the worst of the dog slobber off my face. He smirked slightly when he offered his hand. I took it and hauled myself up.

We both got settled in his library and became engrossed in our research. After a couple of hours Severus stood suddenly and left the room. I was momentarily confused, but assumed he would be back in due course and continued reading. He did return a few minutes later with two steaming bottles of butter beer.

"I figure since I am depriving you of your day in the village I may as well bring some the village to you."

"Thank you Severus," I said as I took the warm, comforting butter beer from him."

"Take a break. You've been working non-stop for nearly three hours."

"Very well."

"What do you think of Professor Sontra?" The question surprised me, but truth be told my opinion of her had not been greatly increased since our first lesson."

"She's very stern and insists that Professor McGonagall taught us nothing. She gets under my skin truth be told."

"Minerva isn't partial to her either, though I think that's because she reminds her of herself."

"What do you think of her?"

"She is an interesting colleague, but as you said very stern. She treats everyone as a first year, not just her students I'm afraid."

"So, I have been meaning to ask you something Severus."

"Well then, feel free to ask."

"How did you know about the Horcruxes?"

"Dumbledore-" A rap on the window in the other room sounded loud and clear.

"Who on Earth could be owling me at this time?" He rose from his seat, and I followed him to the front room. A snowy owl was sitting there, and it took several seconds for me to recognize her as Hedwig.

"It's Hedwig!" I nearly shoved Severus aside as I went to the window.

"How did she even know you were here?"

"She's smart." Hedwig gave a doleful hoot and stuck her leg out. I untied the parchment.

"You're smart aren't you girl? What did Harry want?" She gave me a playful nip and then turned and flew out the window without waiting for me to so much as open the letter.

"That is a strange bird." I ignored his comment and broke the seal.

_Hermione,_

_I can't reveal my location in case Hedwig is intercepted, but I am safe. I'm sorry for running out on you and Ron, and everyone else but I had to be doing something to fight Voldemort. There are a few things I have to take care of before I face him though. I have a locket I found that may be very valuable. Tell Ginny I love her. I hope to see you again._

_Always_

_Harry_

It was short, but it was proof he was alive, and free. I was happy.

"Severus, I have to go." Ron needed to know this the second he got back. I didn't wait for his response as I darted off.

**A/N: So first off, Ginny had Colin's full permission to out him, in case anyone was concerned. Sontra will be back next chapter, but Harry will still be M.I.A. for a while yet. Snape/Hermione action up next!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own. J.K. Rowling and the wonderful people at Warner Bros. do.**

"He's ok. He's really ok." Ginny whispered as she finished reading the letter. She had snatched the letter from my hands as soon as I intercepted her and Ron at the gates, and had eagerly devoured it.

"Great. Can I see it now?"

"Oh have some patience Ronald."

Truth be told it was more of a note than a letter. Although it was great to know Harry was alive, well, and apparently safe enough to risk a letter it did little to alleviate my worries. We still didn't know where he was, what he was doing, what his plan was or even if he had a plan. Knowing Harry he probably didn't but he was alive.

Once I realized that I had rather ungraciously left Severus sitting in the dungeons alone, and no doubt confused I decided I should take my leave and let Ron and Ginny be satisfied in knowing their friend was safe.

"Hey I've got to go. I'll see you guys later." I turned around and left before they could say good-bye. I knew they would be enjoying themselves trying to figure out Harry's motives now.

On the way back to the dungeons I began to wonder why he had sent me the letter, and how Hedwig had known exactly where to find me. It would have, in many ways made more sense for him to send the letter to Ginny or Ron. Perhaps he had told Hedwig to deliver it to whichever one of us was alone, or as alone as one ever is at Hogwarts since there had been a line in it directed towards Ginny specifically. I supposed it didn't really matter- Harry was safe. As was my custom I knocked on the door, and it swung open, admitting me of its own accord. Severus must still be in his quarters.

I was extremely uncomfortable with entering his quarters without permission, and so tentatively knocked. I heard Charlie bark and the door swung open to reveal Severus dressed only in trousers and a simple white dress shirt.

"Miss Granger," he growled out.

"My apologies, Professor. It was a letter from Harry." Surprise colored his features.

"Ah, I see. That does explain your hasty departure rather adequately. Enter." I did so rapidly, scampering past him much as I had done during the Welcoming Feast.

"Well, then, Hermione, while you were off reassuring your friends that the Boy Who Lived is indeed alive I took the liberty of looking through your notes." My heart sank. I knew I had made a serious miscalculation somewhere, and I was about to bear the brunt of Severus' wrath for it.

"Oh dear."

"Although, as with creating any new potion, tweaks will be needed as we go, and more than one batch will be needed to perfect it, your idea involving Peruvian Vipertooth venom may be just what needed, provided of course, you have an idea as to obtain it. Using Bundimun however would be highly ill advised- it has the tendency to very rarely work well when combined with anything else."

"I was thinking we could use Charlie Weasley as a source. From what he's told me they have a mating pair, and they do get the occasional request to gather the venom. They draw straws to see who has to do it," I said with a laugh.

"Then we will do that. Be sure to mention we may need more than one collection of it. Would you mind if I kept your notes for a few days to be certain of some things, and perhaps make some changes as needed?"

"Of course. That is why I enlisted your help after all. The fewer tries it takes to get the potion perfect the better off we'll be."

"Shall I wish you a good night then, Hermione?" He sounded tentative, almost as if he was uncertain as how to proceed. I suddenly felt almost reckless.

"Would you mind, if perhaps, I stayed and studied your extensive library for a while? Ron and Ginny will no doubt want to discuss how Hedwig knew where I was, and why Harry sent the letter to me. I don't feel like talking in circles, and I figure he simply he told Hedwig to deliver it to which of us was as alone as possible. "

"That would make sense. Why did you share the letter with the Mr. Weasley and his sister?"

"There was a line addressing Ginny specifically and so I figured he intended me to share it, though he did add a stipulation that we were not to write back, and that he would send word as soon as it was safe to do so again."

"I see. He made no indication of his intentions or location?"

"No, no he didn't, Severus." I couldn't believe what happened next, even years later when I thought back on the moment.

"You're frightened." He looked at me a bit funny when he said it, and he said it as a statement. I don't when Severus Snape learned to read people so well, let alone learned to empathize with them, but here I was standing in his personal chambers having him read me like a book, and I was seconds from tears.

"Yes I am. I don't know what will happen to me, to Hogwarts, to Harry, "my voice broke, and in almost a whisper I said, "To you." It was a completely ridiculous moment. I had nearly admitted my crush, and had admitted my fear.

"No one knows what will happen. Prophecies go wrong all the time- Divination is a very inaccurate branch of magic." I looked at him incredulously. "I'm not helping am I?"

Suddenly, almost as if he didn't even think about it, he crossed the distance between us, and took me in his arms. I was aware of the tears streaming down my face, and the racking sobs shaking my body, but I was more aware of the warm arms I was encased in, and the lips moving softly against my hair telling me it would be alright. It was a side of him I was unfamiliar with, but was unsurprised by. Eventually my sobs quieted, and I pulled away.

"My apologies, Hermione, if I crossed a line." I smiled softly at him. He was more uncertain of human emotion than anyone else I knew.

"It's quite alright. Human contact was desirable during that meltdown."

"I'm glad, and you are more than welcome to peruse my library whenever you wish. I shall modify my wards so that you may enter as you please."

"Thank you, Severus." I could feel my cheeks starting to color as I began to realize the intimacy of the situation. He had released me, but we were still standing closer than we normally would when engaged in conversation. His generosity in not only sharing his library with me, but in giving me free access to his quarters amazed me, and I was very appreciative of his burgeoning openness. Time would tell how our relationship would evolve but for today I was happy with Severus as a friend, and with Harry safe and sound, wherever he was.

**A/N: I'm baack… Life got busy, what with me starting university and all, but now that I'm in the swing of college life I will be posting much more often. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Also, this chapter is rated M for a reason.**

-Snape's POV-

The soft weight of her breast in my hand as I cradled in my palm, and ran my finger over the hardened nipple made me fight the urge to bend down and take it into my mouth. Instead I leaned over and kissed the half-naked figure below me, and she returned the kiss with more vigor then I was expecting. I savored the feeling of her pressing into my chest as she deepened the kiss. She finally released me, and I felt her soft palm snake down and touch me through my trousers.

Breathing heavily I jerked awake, and felt the stickiness surrounding me. I groaned aloud. That woman had me having more wet dreams then I did about Lily when I was fourteen. Hermione had somehow managed to worm her way into my life, and I was letting her. I had spent weeks convincing myself towards the beginning of our project that we would be able to do it, and I would be able to walk away when it was done. Now I was less certain. She had become one of the few things in my life was welcome, as I had most aptly demonstrated by giving her free access to my quarters.

It wasn't something I regretted, much as I thought I would when in the initial moments after I had done it. She was, as a general rule, very respectful of my need for immense personal space, and generally gave me plenty of notice as to when she was coming. She had still be reading when I went to bed, but had promised to leave as soon as she finished the chapter. I took my watch from the nightstand, and saw it was 5:30. A bit early to rise, but sleep, I knew from experience, would evade me.

I knew I was falling for the girl. It didn't matter that I was twenty years older than her, and although I was aware of the impropriety of it I still knew we were intellectually equal, and that attracted me more than anything her body could offer, as much as my subconscious may object to that thought. A physical relationship was something that I had rarely experienced in relation with an emotional one and what she brought out in me was new territory. Although I did wonder if she felt the same, I also knew that she was perceptive enough to understand that slow was the only way to take it, and she was downright creeping around it.

I left for the shower in only my boxers, assuming she was long gone. Only when I passed the library and heard a nearly incoherent "Severus" did I realize that she had fallen asleep reading and was now sleep talking on my couch.

-Hermione's POV-

It had been a delightful dream really. That I was sure of, though I didn't remember much of it, given what had happened immediately after I woke up. I had known for years that I talked in my sleep, and that I would fall asleep right where I was if I was reading a good book past ten o'clock. I knew it, and still did nothing to prevent the situation the transpired from transpiring.

I didn't awake from the dream or from any sort of noise, but rather from some instinct that told me there was another presence nearby. I opened my eyes and looked around. It took a second to place myself in Severus' library- it was only then I turned towards the door. Standing there, clad only in black boxers was Severus looking astonished. In my dazed state I took him in. Although not as toned as many Quidditch players, he was well built, as pale as I expected, and the sprinkling of hair on his chest, and the hair which trailed into his boxers left a pool of desire forming in my lower stomach. I found my voice after a moment of gawking. Our eyes met, and I knew he knew that I not only liked what I saw but also that he knew of my feelings towards him.

"I'm so sorry, Severus. I must have fallen asleep." I didn't want this moment to ruin our friendship or our project which was so essential to the downfall of Voldemort. No personal relationship could interfere with that. "I'll just be going now."

"You said my name." Yes, I probably had. I would've been more surprised if I hadn't, but I was still mortified that he had heard me.

"Yes, I probably did. I sleep talk sometimes."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Yes, well…" I purposefully let my statement trail off. I didn't know where this moment was leading.

-Snape's POV-

I listened to her blather on about sleep-talking, and her attempt to apologize for sleeping. Something had changed in the moment I saw her eyes graze over my body. Her final statement started and ended without any particular purpose. I made and maintained eye contact as I crossed the room as quickly, and in as few strides as possible. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pressed my lips against hers, hoping against all logic she might respond.

She did respond, with a passion I didn't know she possessed. What had started soft quickly turned into a passionate kiss full of force, and when her warm tongue began to request entrance into my mouth I allowed it. She began steering me towards the couch, and before I knew it we were settled comfortably in my library reveling in a robust make-out session.

-Hermione's POV-

I was swept away by the kiss. Everything I desired in that moment came forward. I didn't know what else to do but kiss him. I don't know how long we stayed on the couch, but it felt like several hours, though in reality it was probably only minutes. Only amazing kisses occurred that morning physically but emotionally Severus made one of the biggest jumps I think he's ever made. He pulled away slowly before he did it.

"Hermione, if you are amicable to the idea I would not be opposed to pursuing a romantic relationship with you." I was shocked, surprised, startled, and I said yes. Working relationship be damned I wanted this man in any way that I could have him.

**A/N: Sorry for all the POV changes, but it was the only way I could think to make this scene flow smoothly. Next chapter will contain actual plot, as well as Hermione and Severus dealing with the decision they made. R/R please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related items are not mine.**

"Bah," followed by a litany of curse words as putrid tower of smoke rose from the cauldron, again. There were something that was interacting with the potion, and we couldn't, for the life of us, figure out what it was. We were both on our last leg. There was nothing in the potion that should be interacting in this manner. I thought perhaps we were missing something, and although Severus had heartily disagreed he was still trying to figure out if it was possible I could be right.

Charlie Weasley had been quick in procuring the venom for us, although he had mentioned the burns he had sustained in doing so in the note that accompanied the vial. Charlie the dog just sat there and looked at us oddly, as we paced across the living room waiting for the smell to clear from the lab trading ideas every time we passed each other. Finally an odd thought occurred to me.

"Mandrakes."

"Why?"

"Well, unless they're being used as a cure to looking at a basilisk they are deadly. The greens aren't but they are still a potent poison. It could help stabilize it."

"It won't interact with anything else. Shall I see what Pomona can do for us?"

"Yes, yes you should."

"I shall do so tomorrow."

"I appreciate it. I should be going through. It's getting late."

"I'll see you tomorrow evening?"

"Yes." I stole a quick kiss and left the dungeons for the Gryffindor common room. Our relationship had been growing slowly since that morning, but it was still a struggle. The age difference was nothing, and although we found our student-teacher dynamic to be awkward at times we both acknowledged that that particular dynamic was temporary. We struggled with letting down our respective walls and the general darkness that was beginning to encompass our world. The Prophet had finally gotten wind of Harry's disappearance, and much of the Wizarding World was in a panic.

Once the dementors defected the Dark Mark began appearing more and more regularly. Just a few days prior word reached Hogwarts the Amelia Bones, Susan Bones' aunt had been found dead. She had put up a fight, but it was more proof, the Order thought the Ministry would soon fall. Molly Weasley was terrified to let her family leave the house, and even Arthur was wholeheartedly embracing security precautions. Even in Hogwarts people generally moved in tight groups, wary of people they didn't know well.

In the meantime Severus and I were hard at work trying desperately how figure out to destroy this Horcrux. Once we got it destroyed we would have the means to do it to the others as well, at least as soon as they were found. I knew Ron was lonely, and resented the amount of time I spent in the dungeons. He felt like he was useless, with Harry gone, and with me having a mission of my own. It was where I was headed tonight. I entered the common room to find him sitting in his favorite fireside chair.

"Hey."

"Hey. How's the potion coming?"

"Fairly well, I think. We figured out one kink today."

"That's good." This was it. He was so listless.

"How are you?"

"Alive. I mean classes and all that."

"Oh ok." It was really the first time he wasn't a part of our annual project. He hadn't gone to retrieve the Horcrux with Harry and Dumbledore, sure, but he had participated in the battle with the Death Eaters.

"Ronald, how are you really?"

"Fine."

"You're really alright with not being a part of this part of the adventure?"

"My time will come, Hermione. That's how it always works isn't it?"

"Oh, well I suppose so." We all had our strengths and we played to them. Ron's weren't of much use right now, but I supposed when the time to fight came they would.

"I've been working on some plans. I mean for when Harry actually had to kill Voldemort."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's bound to be protected isn't he? We need to use the Order's individual strengths to keep his guards distracted."

"How's that going?"

"There are some, like Bellatrix, who will need more than one to fight them. It's nothing personal against any of the Order; it's more that the woman is completely batty."

"It makes sense Ron."

"I really am ok. You're doing your thing right now, Harry's doing his, and I'm making plans for when it's time to do mine."

"Ok. You are a great tactician."

"Eh, only when I have time to plan my moves."

"Our plans almost always go to hell."

"And that's where your brilliance comes in."

"Or something like that."

"So where do you think Harry is?" I had been intentionally avoiding this conversation. I thought it was useless to speculate where Harry was or what he was doing since it wasn't like we were in position to follow him or to actually track him down. We just needed to trust him, and trust that he would come back when it was time. That's not to say I didn't have my suspicions about what he was doing though.

"I think he's probably on the move. Not staying in one place for too long. He doesn't want to be found by Voldemort or by the Ministry. Though those very well may be one and the same by now."

"You really think he just hasn't hunkered down some place?"

"No he has a mission. I don't know what that mission is, but he has one."

"And you believe the Ministry has fallen?" Ron was asking odd questions tonight, and his eyes looked glazed. A thought began to enter my mind, and I didn't want it to form.

"Are you feeling ok Ron?"

"Yes. I feel good." The oddness of his syntax made the suspicion grow even further. I knew I needed to get out of here. I had to trust that this was only to gather information and not to actually harm anyone; however they probably already knew everything Ron did, and Ron did know a lot. Whoever had placed him under the Imperius Curse hadn't done the best job- his personality was altered just enough that someone who knew him well could tell.

Truth be told I had been expecting them to try and find another way to infiltrate Hogwarts after Severus had been so forcefully removed from their ranks. Using Ron must be meant to act as a psychological blow to those who supported Harry.

"Hey, Ron I just remembered a book I need to get for the Herbology essay. I'll be back shortly."

"Ok." I scurried out the portrait hole, and as soon as the Fat Lady closed behind me I broke into sprint heading for the office of the person I trusted the most. I didn't bother to knock for once, but rather barged in. I didn't even knock on the door to his quarters as was almost required for my own comfort. Charlie looked up from his bed in the corner, wagged his tail once, and put his head back down, glancing towards the door to Severus' study.

Here I did knock, as I had never entered his study. "Enter," he said with almost a laugh. He knew it was me.

"What can I do for you, Hermione?" He said as he took in my slightly panicked expression.

"I think Ron's been put under the Imperius curse. I just realised tonight- it's been the first time in a while I've spent any significant amount of time with him." I sounded much calmer to myself then I had been expecting I would.

"I'll wake Minerva. Come with me." I followed obediently; glad to no longer be in charge of the situation. He nearly flew up the stairs and rapped three times in rapid succession on what I knew to be McGonagall's old office door.

"Severus, Hermione- what's happened?" Her door flew open and revealed McGonagall looking fresh from sleep and still tying her tartan dressing gown.

"Miss Granger believes young Mr. Weasley had been placed under the Imperius curse."

"Miss Granger what reason do you have for this?"

"Tonight was the first time in several weeks I've had the opportunity to have a proper conversation with him. He was asking odd questions, and his eyes were glazed over. His syntax and body language deviated substantially from normal."

"I fear you may be right. I'm sure those at St. Mungo's will be able to sort him out- in time. We however should hurry." Although not at a run, she set a rather brisk pace, and we reached the portrait hole in the fastest time I've ever experienced. She gave the password, and Severus and I followed her in. She had stopped dead in her tracks a few feet in the door. Severus and I did something similar when we the common room came into view. The Gryffindor common room looked as if it was a war zone.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Reviews don't feed my soul but feedback always helps move the story along and helps to make my day better!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction. **

There were a few bodies strewn about but somehow I wasn't worried. I knew instinctively they were still alive.

"Severus, check the boys' dormitories. Hermione and I will check the girls." It was quiet as we ascended the stairs, too quiet. There were no muffled sobs, no breathing, not in any of the rooms we checked. The scary part was there was no one there to make those sounds. Save for the handful of bodies in the common room it appeared that everyone had simply disappeared in the few minutes that I'd be gone. When we reached the 7th Year dorms, I saw the disarray that had permeated the other dorms, save around one bed- my own.

"Come on Miss Granger. I don't believe there is much more we can do here." We descended the staircase rapidly, knowing that there were those below who needed help. We found Severus already summoning Madam Pomfrey, and beginning to render aid to those few who needed it.

"The girls' dorm was completely empty Severus."

"As was the boys."

"What shall we do? We won't be able to keep it quiet that almost an entire House has gone missing, including a student who is believed to be under the Imperius."

"The Board of Governors will demand the school close temporarily, at the very least, Minerva, and depending on the outcome of the war, and the condition in which the students are found, will effect whether or not it re-opens."

"How quickly will this happen?" I spoke tentatively. There was a volatile potion brewing the dungeons, there were NEWTs to finish, and there were two best friends who were missing.

"No doubt within the week, Miss Granger." They both stood there with an immense look of pity. I realized what they were thinking.

"Ronald didn't do this. Even if it was his body, he had no control over it."

"Over 60 students gone, disappeared within fifteen minutes. I don't know how it's possible."

"We'll figure it out, Professor."

"Perhaps Miss Granger, if Molly is willing, you spend some time at the Burrow until this all cleared up?" McGonagall thought she was being kind by offering it, but I knew that until the second Hogwarts closed that my place was here.

"I'm afraid I would have to decline. I will remain here until the school closes, and then, and only if Mrs. Weasley is willing to accept my conditions then will I stay at the Burrow."

"Conditions?"

"There are personal matters that I need to take care of that need to remain personal."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Minerva, I'm sure you remember the, ah, academic breakthrough Hermione had a few months ago? She has been doing some more work on that project."

"Oh. I'm sure we could arrange something." She had a knowing smile on her face, and I knew she still thought there was something going on between Severus and me. There was now, of course, but she had no reason to believe so. The potion was what I needed access to, and I would get it by whatever means necessary though.

"Minerva, perhaps you should alert the Ministry?"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea," I demanded.

"Miss Granger, it is necessary, regardless of whether the Ministry is still in our hands or not the school is more important at the moment then anything involving the Order's suspicions." She strode off, assumingly to prepare for a very long day.

"Gather your things Hermione. We need to find another place for you stay." I went up the stairs, the reality of situation slowly beginning to sink in. I supposed I would stay at Grimmauld Place or the Burrow after the school closed. Hogwarts closing didn't seem like it was possible, and yet both McGonagall and Severus seemed absolutely convinced of it. I would understand if the Board of Governors decided to close the school with nearly a quarter of it missing.

I was still trying to figure out how it had happened. I was gone for twenty minutes at the most, and when we got back. I knew that the Imperiused Ron had to have something to do with it. I wondered who had put the curse on him, and when they had done it. The mysteries were piling up, as they always did, but this time there was no one to sit around the fire with and discuss theories, with the most ridiculous leading to some sort of epiphany. I was on my own, and I had Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Wizarding World relying on me.

Hogwarts was the ultimate source of stability. Whatever happened I knew that we'd come back here and it would all work out. This was war, though, and that was how I needed to start thinking. Yes, I was alone, but we all were. The other side would take advantage of any vulnerabilities, and would exploit them to cause the most damage to our side. They had already done that with Ron- taken advantage of his weaknesses, and he could very well be paying the ultimate price. I needed to focus on doing my part of destroying Voldemort- destroying the Horcruxes, because the fall of Voldemort could very well be the only way I could get my friends back.

That night, in spite of the lockdown, I went to Severus' quarters. It was perhaps 10 o'clock when I got there, and I wasn't surprised to see him up still. He was sitting the library, not apparently doing much of anything.

"I thought you might come tonight." I went and sat next to him, and to my surprise he wrapped his arms around me.

"I knew I would."

"Are you alright?"

"In the loosest sense of the word. I hope the others are alright, but I know there is nothing I can do for them at this point."

"Of course. I assume you still intend to continue the potion."

"As soon as possible."

"Yes, yes."

"Do you know what will happen with the school yet?"

"No I don't. The Board is meeting tomorrow at noon. I expect we should know by tomorrow evening."

"Alright." I snuggled into his chest, enjoying the peaceful sound of his heart beating.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Severus."

"If you did not want to stay at the Burrow, so that it would be easier to work on the potion, of course, if you would like to stay at my cottage. Its small, but the lab is adequate for our purposes." I hesitated. I wanted to, desperately, but I knew he was a guarded man, and I didn't want to push his boundaries too far.

"Yes. I would like that very much."

"May I ask another question of you?"

"Of course."

"Is it for the convenience of a lab or for other reasons?"

"For other reasons, Severus, the lab is simply an added bonus."

"Alright." We lapsed back into a companionable silence, lost in our own thoughts, simply enjoying the other's presence, until we dozed off late in the night.

**A/N: This was a particularly difficult chapter to write, though I don't know why, and I would love to know what you think of it. Also, as I have a paper I'll be writing for the next two weeks, updates may be sporadic. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter**

Hogwarts was closing. McGonagall announced it two mornings later. The news the Gryffindors were for the most part gone was shocking enough, and although I had known that this was likely coming I was still unprepared for the reality of it. Everyone else it seemed was downright shocked. I sat alone the table, desperately missing Ginny and Neville. I had a meeting with McGonagall later, no doubt to discuss what to do with me since it was no longer safe to return home.

The murmuring in the Great Hall was at a fever pitch, unlike anything I had ever heard before. The Hogwarts Express was leaving Monday to take most of the students home. I hoped Hogwarts would reopen after the war, but I knew it wouldn't be the same. I remembered my new determination though, and I would worry about the rest when the time came. I had a meeting with the Headmistress to attend, and although she had no control in all reality of where I stayed after the school had closed I still respected her opinion, and hoped she approved of my decision.

The winding stair case to the Head's office was intimidating, perhaps because it was only used now for official business. McGonagall preferred her own office, and quarters. The door creaked open of its own accord, and I was surprised to see Severus sitting across the desk from her, engaged in a casual conversation.

"Good day, Miss Granger."

"In a way."

"As I'm sure you already know it isn't safe for you to return your parents' house. With Ron being held captive and being forced to actively aid the enemy, and Harry missing you are the next target that Voldemort will no doubt choose. Severus has told me of his offer, and I agree. It is one of the safest places you could be."

"I'm glad you agree with the plan. It will make my life much easier." I shot a coy smile at him. He didn't smile back, but that was to be expected.

"He has also told me of your plan to help destroy Voldemort."

"Ah." This was the real reason she wanted to speak to me.

"Although I have my doubts that it will work, I also know we must explore every opportunity we can to exploit any weaknesses."

"I appreciate your understanding. Our work is essential."

"However, I do expect you to check in with Molly Weasley every day. No exceptions. Spinner's End is remarkably safe, but Severus has a target on his forehead."

"Won't they check Spinner's End as soon as they hear Hogwarts is closed?"

"We have leaked information that Severus has decided to return home already. We expect them to raid the place tonight. When he isn't there, which he rarely is anyway, they will assume the Order is hiding him."

"Of course."

"I have also, to my dismay, agreed to check in regularly with the Headmistress. I loathe to do it, but it is necessary."

"I expect you to be packed and ready to leave Sunday afternoon. "

"Thank you."

"Of course." Severus and I left the office.

"I expect there will quite a clean-up job when we arrive, and I'm afraid much of what we have to do will have to be done without magic."

"You don't want them to trace us?"

"Spinner's End has nearly as many enchantments on it as Grimmauld Place does, and they won't be able to damage those. Everyday spells won't cause a problem, but those that would be required to rebuild would raise questions."

"I assume it is better taken of then Grimmauld Place."

"My house elf is quite sane. I also spend time there during the summers."

"Of course."

"Hermione, I have not lived with another person since Hogwarts, for any substantial amount of time. I may have forgotten the niceties that accompany it. I apologize in advance for any distress I may cause."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out. I have never lived with only one other person either. It seems like I'm expected to stay with you until the end of the war."

"Does that bother you?" I thought about it for a second. If anything I found it distressing that I would expected to leave after the war was over, but I knew he meant that I may find the potential length of my stay disarming.

"No it doesn't."

"Well there are many items I wish to pack, that we may need. If you aren't busy, perhaps you would like to help?"

"I would like that Severus." I wanted to check the potion, and I was glad that he was opening up to me, a little bit at a time. We reached the dungeons, and packed mostly in silence. His direction, when we did speak was not a biting as usual. Despite the chaos that surrounded us, I was content in this moment. It was peaceful, knowing that we wouldn't be disturbed.

"I should head to bed."

"Oh, it is almost the new curfew isn't it?

"Yes it is."

"Stay here tonight then. "

"Severus, I'm not sure that's such a good idea." We could both get in such trouble.

"I'll sleep on the couch. I just have a bad feeling." I could see his point, and I knew his instincts were honed impeccably from his years as a spy.

"I'll stay."

"Thank you." He went to the linen closet, and started to pull down the things that would be necessary for him to turn the couch into a makeshift bed.

"You don't actually need to sleep on the couch, Severus." We would be living together soon anyway, so we may as well start testing the boundaries.

"Are you certain?" The poor man sounded confused.

"Yes, I am. I can't very well regulate you to the couch in your own house now can I?" He actually had the gall to laugh at me.

"No, no I suppose you can't." He walked over to me and put his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head, and then felt a head push between us. I looked down and saw Charlie looking at us curiously.

"I think Charlie is a bit jealous."

"I suppose I haven't been paying him enough attention." He reached down and absently scratched the dog behind his ears. We played with Charlie for a while before deciding bed was in order. It felt funny not sleeping in the dorms, yet still being at Hogwarts. However, the few hours of sleep we got that night was some the best sleep I've ever gotten.

**A/N: Well, another chapter down. Lots of action next time. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I can safely assure you that I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends or locales.**

I awoke to a bang upstairs and a whoosh in the fireplace. I startled awake, not being sure entirely where I was, but the hand draped over my waist made me realize that I was in Severus' bed. The hand had instinctively tightened at the loud noise. When it didn't let up I realized that Severus had woken up as well.

"Stay here, Hermione, and don't move until I tell you. Keep your wand at the ready." For once, I was entirely ok with not being in the middle of the action. My thoughts quieted as I heard Severus speaking to someone in the living area.

"Yes, she's here, Minerva. She's quite alright. I'll try to keep her out of the fighting as much as possible." I heard the bedroom door creak open and stood, prepared to jinx the intruder to dust.

"Lower your wand, Hermione." It was just Severus. "That was Minerva at the Floo. Death Eaters have broken into the castle. Teachers and many of the older students are fighting them off while we attempt to evacuate the young ones. They have said it is you they want."

"And no one intends to hand me over do they?"

"Of course not."

"Damn it, Severus! Why not?"

"You're the last one who had any sort of access to Harry Potter? You are worth saving? You are part of the solution to destroying Voldemort? Because I love you?"

"None of those are very- wait what?" Leave to Severus, the castle could very well be crumbling above us, and he chooses now?

"I love you. That's a good reason to not hand you over." I thought. This was beyond not the time, but I also knew we needed this moment, now when both of our lives were at stake.

"I love you too Severus."

"They're fighting so we can get you out of here safely you know?" I felt horrible that there were people just above me being injured, tortured, and maybe even killed because of me. The faster they figured out I wasn't here the better it would be.

"Then let's go." Truth be told the rest of the night passed in a blur. I was placed under a Disillusionment Charm and we moved as quickly as we could through the chaos. The number spells either of us fired were minimal, and done only to save lives. As much as I wanted to stay and fight I knew it was simply not practical. I needed to get out, keep safe, defeating Voldemort was more important, and those who stayed to fight knew the decision they had made. They were willing to die to eradicate this evil from the world, and sooner or later I would have to accept that.

I woke up the next morning disoriented. I figured out that I must be in Spinner's End. It had obviously been ransacked, but the couch I was laying on seemed to be fairly intact. I wondered what the damage was at Hogwarts. I sat up slowly. Severus was in a chair across from me.

"Severus?"

"Ah, you're awake."

"Do we know what happened at Hogwarts yet?"

"The structural damage is pretty bad, but there were no injuries that won't be healed shortly."

"Do we know why they attacked?"

"They wanted you, of course. We do know now that Mr. Weasley was captured, and is being used by them. They also wanted to destroy Hogwarts. I daresay they nearly succeeded. The school would have had to been closed after the attack regardless."

"Will they rebuild?"

"Eventually, I suppose. It will take time."

"The potion?"

"Destroyed. We have our notes of course, but we'll have to reobtain the venom and essentially start from scratch." Not good, not good at all. I could feel myself starting to break. I wouldn't though; I wouldn't let myself.

"We should get to work then."

"They came here first. There is a lot of rebuilding that needs to be done here to make the place habitable before we can think about the potion."

"What? Oh, yes, yes of course. I suppose we are going to stay here now after all."

"Are- are you alright, Hermione?" Poor Severus. He was so unused to having human company, and still so uncertain about how to behave. A bubble of semi-hysterical laughter burst out of me. He looked vaguely concerned.

"Yes, yes I am. Just a little overwhelmed."

"May I ask why you're laughing?"

"Just your uncertainty, Severus. I'm not going anywhere, and I'm afraid you'll have a rather difficult time driving me off. "

"I suppose you are stuck here." I was going to have to be more blunt with him. I knew we had a long difficult road ahead, given both of our walls, but at the moment these typical relationship problems, right in middle of a war were just so funny. I laughed again before growing serious.

"Severus, I meant what I said last night. I love you." He stepped forward hesitantly, and carefully wrapped his arms around me. Eventually he would realize that I wouldn't break or run if he touched me. He was so careful. Softly he kissed the top of my head. I knew better than to make a big deal of it. The more I accepted these little displays of affection, that were so monumental for him, the more commonplace I hoped they would become. I didn't want to scare him off.

"Shall we get to work? I have Lenita bringing some building supplies, and I expect her to be back shortly."

"Lenita?"

"The house-elf."

"Oh."

"She is an elf, Hermione. She enjoys what she does, and she is reasonably treated."

"Is she paid? Does she have days off?"

"Miss Granger, you are a guest in my home, and you will treat my elf as I expect her to be treated. She is a servant. She is respected and treated as living being. She is not paid. She does not have days off because it would be an affront to her." Severus had gone back into teacher mode. If he was going to shut down, I could very well do the same.

"Very well then, sir. Let's begin rebuilding."

"There is toast in the kitchen if you would like something to eat."

"Thank you." I found my way to the kitchen and rinsed my mouth out. Picking up some toast I glanced around and began to survey the damage. It seemed to be structural but the foundation was still intact. I wondered if he wanted his home to appear exactly as it did or if he planned to remodel since the house was in shambles anyway. I heard him enter the room.

"I forgot to mention that your toiletries and other items are in the downstairs lavatory. It is the most intact so I'm afraid we will have to make do with that. If there is anything you need we can send Lenita for it." I was grateful that I had, at least, a toothbrush, and other essentials.

"Thank you."

"I do entreat you to remember that I am unaccustomed to living with another person. I fear that more outbursts will occur before I am used to it. "

"I understand. We have a lot of work ahead of us."

"That we do."

**A/N: Well, there's that. I love seeing all your reviews, favorites, and alerts- they make me smile. Sorry for the delay, but school is crazy and it does come first. I'll hopefully have another chapter up in the next 7-10 days though. Thanks so much for your support (and reviews)!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Also, there is some sexual content in this chapter- it definitely earns its M rating. **

Cleaning and rebuilding was much more relaxing and fun than I expected it to be. Once Lenita arrived with our supplies we set to planning.

"Do you want the house as it is, or do you want to remodel since, well, its already in shambles?"

"I have been meaning to remodel for the past several summers. Put in a better potion lab since I never use the spare bedroom, anyway. Perhaps expand the kitchen. I suppose now would be a good as time as any to do it."

"Well then I suppose we're remodeling." I was excited. I had never had the opportumity to learn much about tools.

"I have no idea where to begin, Hermione."

"Nor do I, Severus. We'll learn how together." It was slow process. We nearly killed ourselves and Lenita several times before we figured how to put up the sheetrock. The potions lab was beautiful when it was completed a week later, but other, more necessary rooms were still in shambles, just barley functional. A plumber and electrician had to be called for the rest of the rooms. There was simply no other way around it, neither of us had enough skills to fix the house up to a livable condition.

We were sitting on the couch a few days after we had completed the potions lab. Severus was rather irritated that we had not managed to complete the repairs to his home as quickly as would have been ideal.

"We gave it the old college try, Severus. Over all I feel it could have gone much worse."

"Well it certainly could have gone better. How on earth do we explain what happened to these walls, and the electrical."

"We say there was a break in, and a lot of damage was done." He snorted slightly, but said no more on it. The fire was dying when he took me up to bed.

"Hermione, you are no longer my student, and probably never will be again" He spoke the words slowly, and I could tell he had chosen them very carefully. His hand came up to brush a stray curl away from my face. Slowly, the implication of his words dawned on me. He wanted to- oh!

"Severus, I've never."

"Ah, I had thought as much. Perhaps we can simply, ahem, explore?" I considered his proposition for a moment. It was something I had thought quite a lot about and I was excited to, as he put it, explore. I rose up on my tiptoes to kiss him. It started out light and chaste as all our kisses did, and there was a part of me that expected it to end there. He pulled back, and took a deep breath before leaning back in and resuming the kiss. I felt his tongue flick out and run along the seam of my lips before I opened my mouth to allow him access.

Suddenly, things were heated. Teeth were clicking and tongues were battling for dominance. I was unaware of how much time passed when he suddenly flipped me over and pinned me between the bed and himself. I let out a shocked gasp when he pressed into me and I felt his hardness press against my thigh.

"Hermione." He pulled back. I was confused- my lust-filled brain couldn't make sense of why he had stopped. "I didn't mean, we don't have to."

"Don't stop, Sev. Not yet." He immediately reclaimed my mouth before beginning to work down my neck causing a feeling of warmth to spread through my limbs. Without making the conscious decision to do so my hands found the front of his pajama shirt and I began carefully unbuttoning it. I fumbled, but eventually managed to pull it off his shoulders. I ran my hands along his broad shoulders, down to surprisingly defined abs and back up to run the sprinkingly of coarse hair on his chest. His hands had long slipped into my shirt and were fumbling with the clasp of my bra.

"Taking the shirt off may help Severus." He complied instantly, and my bra was thrown across the room before I knew what happened. He pulled back long enough to look at me, and mutter "Beautiful", before decending back onto my neck and sucking a bruise into the pulse point before continuing down and taking one of my nipples into his mouth. I couldn't help the low moan that keened from my throat, and raised my hips instinctively to meet his. He pulled back suddenly, turning red.

"Ah, well that's embarrassing. Hasn't happened since I was teenager."

"What are you on about?" Then I saw the liquid soaking through the front of his trousers, and made the connection. "Oh, oh it's it's quite alright Severus."

"I'll just go, uh, clean up. My apologies, Hermione." I giggled to myself. I did, however hope, that this incident would not cause Severus to pull away. It really didn't matter to me, if anything I was a bit proud of myself for managing to make him reach his peak so easily. With these thoughts in mind I drifted off into a light slumber before Severus even returned to bed.

I had been expecting a cold and distant Severus when I awoke the next morning, and so was shocked when I woke to the smell of bacon downstairs. I brushed my teeth and wandered downstairs in my pajamas. Following my nose to the kitchen I saw Severus standing over the stove, and I walked up behind himand wrapped my arms around him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. This should be finished soon. Just need to pour the coffee"

"I've got it" I let him go, and grabbed the carfe from the coffee maker. I poured two cups and settled in.

"I hope you like it. I'm not known for my cooking Lenita cooks the breakfast."

"Nothing looks too burnt." It was quiet, almost domestic. I didn't expect these kinds of scenes actually existed in the middle of the war,or if they did they were always interrupted with horrible news.

"What are you thinking about, my love?"

"That these sorts of scenes aren't supposed to exist in war."

"They do. It was like this last time too. I interrupted many perfectly domestic scenes running amok as I was. "

"Do you expect us to be interrupted?" I don't what I had suddenly come over me, perhaps just the exhilaration of last night, but I stood up and kissed him.

"I shouldn't expect us to be." I moved to straddle his lap, and deepen the kiss at his words. Things grew in intensity much more quickly then the last time. Severus reached behind me and began to move breakfast dishes to the side, and I heard one dish crash to the floor. As Severus moved to stand a loud woosh let us know that the Floo had been activated.

"Shh," he said, nibbling on my earlobe, making me shiver, "If we're quiet, maybe they'll go away." As the words left his mouth a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Severus, Miss Granger! Oh, oh my apologies." Minerva McGonagall had just witnessed something that I'm positive she had never wanted to see, and was now shielding her eyes as we quickly, and with red faces, righted ourselves.

"We're quite presentable now Minerva, considering you did walk in on us in our pyjamas."

"Ah, yes that appears to not be all I walked in on."

"Perhaps now is not the time?"

"Yes quite right."

"What brought you here at this hour Professor?"

"Ronald Weasley has been found." I knew from the look on her face how he had been found."

**A/N: I'm back. That is all. **


	23. Chapter 23

"Perhaps it would help if you were both to get ready for the day. Our perspective on the war has been dramatically altered by recent events." McGonagall was brusque, more so than usual. I sensed she was upset, and every instinct I had was telling me to run and never look back. I knew, intuitively, what had happened and I didn't want to know for sure, for it to be real. Because if it was real, I just wanted to shut down. I didn't want to keep pressing on, figuring out the potion, wondering where Harry was. What we were fighting for would have lost so much meaning. McGonagall was right though. We had to go forward. This was war and there would be casualties.

"Quite right, Professor. But first when you say you found Ron do you mean-?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, we found his body. "I felt, for the briefest moment the world slip out from under me. I walked mechanically up the stairs, to the bedroom. I was vaguely aware that I was in shock. I was trying desperately to regain control over my emotions. I was aware of Severus opening the door, a look of concern etched upon his face.

"Hermione, are you alright?" The question was perfectly idiotic and he knew it.

"I'll be ok," I managed to gasp out. It was all I could do to repeat to myself that this was war and there would invariably be casualties.

"I can tell Minerva to come back later. That you need some time."

"No, Severus. This is war. There isn't time for that." There was an edge in my voice I was unaccustomed to.

"That doesn't mean-"

"Yes it does. Now please, go downstairs, make some tea, and give me a few moments to compose myself. I'll be down shortly." Severus left the room, doing as he was told, for once. This was war. There would be casualties. This changed everything. It had gone, in a split second, from this was the right side and I was at the epicenter of it because one of my best friends was the epicenter to the fact they had killed Ron, probably after torturing him. I would destroy them and everything they stood for. I allowed myself a few more choked sobs before I splashed cold water on my face, got dressed, and went downstairs.

"Ah, I was just telling Severus the implications of last night's events may be for us."

"Please continue."

"Ronald Weasley was found in the Ministry. We tracked him there. By the time we got there any Death Eaters that had been there were gone. We have no way of knowing what information they may have gathered from Mr. Weasley or from the archives of the Ministry. We do, however, have every reason to believe that Ministry of Magic had indeed fallen, and that Voldemort is in the process of his endgame." Neither Severus nor I had been informed of the raid, or the fact that the Order had been trying to track down Ron. I bit my tongue, knowing an outburst now would do nothing to help my cause. I realized, vaguely that McGonagall was still talking.

"Now, assuming that battle –the final battle-is coming we are missing two crucial elements. A guaranteed way to destroy the Horcruxes and Harry Potter." I saw several flaws in the Order's analysis of the situation, first and foremost the one that Ron had talked. The Death Eaters, of all things, were not stupid. If he was useful to them they would have kept him alive. Now, however, was not the time to analyze the whole situation, just my own role in it. It was high time I quit thinking like a student and started thinking like a soldier.

"The potion is coming along as well as can be expected considering we lost six months of work during the attack."

"Double your efforts. We will attack as soon as we find Potter." Although McGonagall was proving herself to be an apt commander, the thought that they would attack first remained heavy in the room.

"Yes, ma'am." I said it without thinking. I was hell-bent on revenge. The justice bit of it no longer mattered, especially if we could no longer trust the Ministry. She rose to leave. I imagined there was more that she had told Severus while I had been upstairs, and I took the liberty of assuming I would be informed of what I needed to know shortly.

"By the way, Severus, Hagrid found your do wandering the grounds after the attack. He is perfectly safe."

"Thank you. I trust he is in good hands for now." I though briefly of the loving wolfhound and felt badly that I had not thought of him before. Severus had no doubt been worried about his familiar during the time we had been at his home, and he had not said anything. I brushed my fears about the state of my personal life aside. Those were concerns for another time. If we wanted to remain of the offensive then there was a limited time to successful complete the potion. I could only hope that Harry had found the other Horcruxes in his absence and that we could devise a way to retrieve the one we had left at Hogwarts.

"Severus, when will we have the Mandrake root?"

"Two days. Pomona managed to save a handful of the plants." I let out a sight of exasperation. I didn't want to wait around for another thirty-six hours. I wanted to get started on the latest batch of potion now, and I needed to be useful- to figure out what the problem was.

"Despite Minerva's urgency there is still time."

"No, there isn't. Ronald is dead, and for all we know Harry is too. We don't know who could be next." He could. I wouldn't say it aloud; articulate my fear of losing him.

"Perhaps you would like to go to the Burrow. I'm sure Molly would appreciate the company."

"She just lost her son. I highly doubt she is up to entertaining."

"No, but she is up to seeing someone who cared deeply for her son, and who defended when all evidence pointed to the contrary." I knew he was right, but I had no urge to go the Weasley's today. More than anything I just wished to be alone for a few hours, something had had since I came here, and I needed desperately.

"I just need some time alone, Severus." He looked at me deeply, almost as if he was judging if I was okay to leave alone for any significant period of time.

"Very well then"

**A/N: I'm not overjoyed with the ending of this chapter, but it will help segway into the next chapter. We're in the home stretch now, about another 7 or so chapters until the end! Also I hope that the illusion to Charlie answered Ice Roza's question (as well as assured anyone else who was worried about our favorite Irish wolfhound).**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not, has not, and probably never will be mine.**

I sulked for the majority of the rest of the day. I was angry, and I didn't even know why. I refused dinner, despite Severus' pleas. Eventually realizing I was completely useless and emotionally drained went to bed, not even stirring when Severus joined me. I awoke the next morning, groggy and disoriented. As it is with such things the events of the previous day slowly filtered back into my consciousness. I was aware that I had no way of working on the potion until the next morning. I remembered my vow to become a soldier, not a scholar. I had a vague feeling that I needed to go see Molly Weasley today, though I didn't immediately remember why. Then it was like a dam within my mind snapped and all the emotion I had held back yesterday came flooding forward. All the memories I had of Ron- from questioning his spell work on the train and his insults in our first year, the look he had given me when I punched Draco Malfoy our third, his jealousy when Harry was entered in the Triwizard Tournament, his bravery at the Ministry the night Sirius died, his words of comfort during Dumbledore's funeral, play Quidditch, dragging Harry out a sulk, playing Wizard's chess at Christmas- it all came flooding back. Why was this so important now- these memories of Ron- my brain demanded. A more recent memory, more an idea really entered, and took center stage now. Ronald was dead, at the hands of Death Eaters, tortured for information. Information he probably didn't have.

I sat up in bed and let out a sob. My anger from the day before dissolved, almost instantly, into unadulterated grief. My sobs were not pretty- they were loud and sloppy and quickly aroused Severus from sleep. He looked at me for a moment, sleep-confused, and then realized what had happened. He wrapped me in his arms, letting me sob into his pajama shirt- remaining silent, knowing no words could comfort me at the moment. Eventually the sobs quieted, although the pain didn't lessen, as I knew it would not for quite some time. I snuggled deeper into Severus' chest allowing his familiar scent to envelop me and waited for the shaking to subside. I was perfectly comfortable where I was. I had no interest in getting up and facing the world, just staying in bed with Severus for the rest of my life was by far more appealing than usual.

"Hermione, we need to get moving. I want to prep the ingredient we have today so we're ready when we get the Mandrakes." A thought that had been in the back of my head for a while floated to the surface. I decided now would be a good as time as any to ask; I wanted to stay in bed for at least a few more minutes.

"Severus, can I ask you a question?" I sounded more timid then I had in months, back when I was still a student. I hoped he would put my weak voice off to the crying jag he had just witnessed.

"Of course."

"That first night- when you had made a mess of the Potions classroom- why did you tell me to enter?" He stiffened at that. He relaxed after a moment though and seemed to think.

"I suppose it was because I needed someone, anyone to knowing that I am not as formidable as I seem. It was a happy accident it so happened to be you." I smiled at that. We stayed in bed for quite a bit longer, simply enjoying each other's company. I may have even dozed back off for a bit. Eventually, comfortable though I was, I realized that we would not be able to stay here forever. I stretched and sighed.

"I think I may go see the Weasley's today if Molly is up to it."

"That would be wise. I'll be preparing ingredients, as I said. I rose reluctantly and dressed for the day. I made my way downstairs and grabbed a pinch of Floo powder sticking my head into the fireplace.

"Oh, hello Hermione dear."

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley."

"What can I do for you?"

"I was thinking I might come by if you were up to it."

"That would be just fine. In fact come through now if that's quite alright."

"Yes. I'll be there in a moment."

"Severus, I'll be back shortly," I yelled down to the potions lab. I heard his muffled response. I flooed through to the Weasleys' a few moments later where I was immediately surrounded by several arms belong to mops of hair in varying shades of red. Eventually they gave me room to breathe. I saw the entire family was there looking at me, save Molly.

"Hello." I wasn't quite sure what to do. The time I had spent with Ron's brothers without Ron there was minimal at best.

"Hermione, how are you?" It was George (I thought) that spoke.

"I'm alright. I'm sorry I didn't make it yesterday. I was-"

"Not feeling up to it. Yeah, we get that. Seems like we've been taking turns. One second everyone is as ok as is possible and the next someone is off to have a cry. That's where Mum is now actually, I think." Fred has spoken, and as was often the case his family was a bit uncomfortable with his candidness.

"Yes, well now that we're all nice and tense I may as well ask- have arrangements been made?"

"Thursday. It'll be closed casket." It was Bill who spoke up now and I could see in his eyes he had been the one to make that call. There was a sudden unspoken chill in the room; the quiet acknowledgement that all was not right with the world.

"I'll be there." Mrs. Weasley chose that moment to come into the room.

"Of course you will, dear." Then she noticed I didn't have a beverage. "Honestly, have none of you offered her a drink?" The Weasley siblings looked around uneasily, not willing to upset their mother more than she already was.

"I didn't plan on staying long." It was tentative, incredibly unsure of the right thing to say. The look I received was deadly.

**A/N: Yay! Cliffhanger. Actually there was no good place to cut this chapter, so I apologize for it being a little on the short side. It was either this or 15 pages in Word. Thank you so much for sticking with this story for so long! Almost 2 years.**


	25. Hiatus Announcement Sorry, loves

Hey y'all. I really appreciate the time and soul you have all put into following this story. Unfortunately my life is getting hectic, and I'm writing a lot of other things. I've been stuck on this story for a while, and I think it's time it formally goes on hiatus. It will be finished, in time, I just need to get real life together and get some of these ideas cleared out of my head. Thanks for your patience, and love.

Casey


End file.
